Fairy Tail: La luz de Sefirot
by sobasicallyme
Summary: Una misteriosa joven ha llegado para unirse a Fairy Tail, el gremio de magos más conocido de Magnolia. Su inclusión agitará, más si cabe, los cimientos del gremio. La oscuridad ha llegado para quedarse y solo ella tendrá en sus manos el poder para evitar que eso suceda
1. Prólogo

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertencen, sino a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

Fairy Tail: La luz de Sefirot

 **PRÓLOGO**

Iba dando saltitos, pero casi no se podía verla al estar prácticamente tapada por la altura de los arbustos que se extendían a su paso. Los altos árboles la cubrían de la luz del sol, pero el calor de los rayos del sol que se filtraba a través de sus hojas le calentaban la piel, haciendo que aquella tarde de primavera, por primera vez, no necesitara ponerse la vieja chaqueta de lana que su madre le había cosido durante el frío y duro invierno que habían pasado.

Entonó una divertida canción que se había inventado hacía un par de años en un intento por aliviar aquella soledad que, de vez en cuando, se instalaba en su corazón debido a la ausencia de otros niños con los que poder jugar y divertirse. Su madre la invitaba a ser fuerte y a no perder nunca la esperanza, pues, algún día, dejarían atrás el sombrío bosque en el que vivían y, ante ellas, se abriría un mundo lleno de aventuras y posibilidades, un mundo que ella estaba deseando conocer y que se había imaginado de cientos de maneras diferentes.

El buen tiempo le había invitado a salir de la vieja cabaña en la que vivían. La primavera había traído consigo también la llegada de las flores que tanto le gustaba observar y recolectar. El cumpleaños de su madre estaba cerca y, como no podía alejarse mucho, se dedicaba a recoger flores durante días para, después, regalárselas a su madre de diferentes formas, ya fuera en una corona, en un ramo o haciendo dibujos con ellas. Cualquier idea era válida si podía ver a su madre sonreír.

Trotó por el camino observando a todos lados, intentado que algún color o aroma captara su atención, mientras sujetaba la cesta de mimbre con firmeza. Un destello de luz llamó su atención, haciendo que la pequeña se acercara hasta la fuente de luz, pero frenándose al notar la película casi imperceptible al ojo humano que le indicaba que no debía pasar de ahí. No obstante, un deseo de cruzar la invadió. Un rayo de luz incidía sobre un par de flores de color azul intenso, recreando una estampa propia solo de sus mejores sueños. Se quedó dubitativa unos instantes, pues no deseaba incumplir las órdenes de su madre, pero... ¿Qué podía pasar si sobrepasaba aquella línea solo unos segundos? Recogería aquellas flores y regresaría al lugar seguro antes de que pudiera darse cuenta.

La pequeña dio un paso al frente y, sorprendida por el hecho de que no sucediera nada, corrió hasta las flores. Se acercó para olerlas, dejando que el dulce aroma que desprendían acompañara a su nariz durante varios segundos, embriagándola. La maravillosa fantasía con la que parecían haber sido creadas la invitó a cortarlas y a dejarlas con delicadeza sobre el resto de flores que reposaban en el fondo de la cesta.

De repente, el cielo se volvió oscuro. Levantó su rostro para observar cómo varias nubes negras se habían acumulado a una velocidad asombrosa. Varios rayos iluminaron el cielo, asustando a la pequeña y haciendo que ésta ingresara de nuevo dentro de la zona segura. Un fuerte viento le golpeó en el rostro, agitando su corto cabello rosa. El sonido que producía al agitar las hojas le susurraba palabras de terror al oído, asustándola y obligándola a correr de nuevo hacia su casa.

Nunca había corrido tanto en su vida. Sentía como sus pulmones ardían y apretó los dientes con fuerza, animándose a continuar hacia delante.

—¡Hija mía! —la pequeña se lanzó en brazos de su madre, que había salido en su búsqueda. El viento agitaba su larga y espesa cabellera color turquesa— ¿Has salido del círculo? —la mujer tomó el rostro de su hija con firmeza, pero también con gentileza, intentando no asustar a la pequeña más de lo que estaba. La niña se mordió el labio inferior y miró para otro lado, pues era incapaz de mentir a su madre— Tienes que decírmelo.

—Sí —susurró finalmente la pequeña.

—Vaya... Tardaste más de lo que pensaba en ignorar mis órdenes.

La niña esperaba una regañina por parte de su madre, pero lo único que obtuvo fue una sonrisa tierna mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban. La mujer tomó de la mano a su hija y se apresuró a llevarla al interior de la casa. Allí, la mujer le puso la chaqueta a su hija y se agachó para que los ojos de ambas quedaran a la misma altura.

—Escúchame bien, hija mía, quiero que corras, que corras incluso cuando tus piernas digan basta. Tienes que prometerme que vas a vivir.

—Mamá —la voz de la niña se quebró, asustada por el rumbo que estaban tomando las palabras de su madre.

—Prométeme que correrás y que no mirarás atrás —los ojos de su madre se llenaron de lágrimas, pero la mujer se obligó a no derramar ninguna, no delante de su pequeña.

Juntas salieron de nuevo de la cabaña. Su madre se separó de ella y le hizo un gesto para que comenzara a correr. Sin embargo, la niña no quería moverse y dejar a su madre atrás.

—¡Márchate! —le gritó la mujer mientras abría los brazos hacia el frente, como si intentara evitar el paso de un ser invisible.

Un estruendo resonó en mitad del bosque haciendo que la niña gritara por el miedo. Su madre comenzó a recitar una oración en una lengua extraña. La mujer empezó a emitir una luz blanca mientras sus ojos se mantenían cerrados y las palmas de sus manos se extendían hacia el cielo como si implorara piedad a los dioses. El pelo de su madre se agitaba con violencia y, tras pronunciar las últimas palabras, sus párpados se abrieron mostrándole por unos instantes a la pequeña unos ojos blanquecinos hasta que recuperaron el tono dorado habitual.

—Lo siento, hija mía —una solitaria lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

Tan pronto como se disculpó, la mujer dejó de irradiar luz y su cuerpo, inerte, golpeó el suelo.

—¿Mamá? —preguntó la pequeña con la voz temblorosa y las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos. Pero nada, no sucedió nada. Su madre continuó en el suelo, inmóvil, y sin mostrar ninguna señal de vida.

 _Vive._

El viento se coló por su vestido azul, haciéndola reaccionar. Corrió en dirección hacia el bosque, corrió como nunca antes había corrido. Las finas gotas de lluvia se convirtieron en una cortina de agua que apenas le dejaba ver a través de los árboles. Sentía su cuerpo frío y dolorido, pero no podía decepcionar a su madre y debía cumplir su palabra de seguir corriendo.

Su rostro golpeó el barro al tropezar con una rama. La pequeña comenzó a tener espasmos y se rindió al darse cuenta de que estaba perdida en medio de aquel inmenso bosque en el que había vivido con su madre. Se arrastró hasta uno de aquellos enormes árboles y se apoyó en su tronco, dejando que sus incontrolables lágrimas se confundieran con la lluvia. Estaba asustada, sola y no sabía dónde se encontraba. Llamó a su madre en medio de la desesperación, pero ésta no respondió, no iba a responderla nunca más. Encogió sus piernecitas, aferrándolas con sus brazos y escondió su rostro en ellas, haciéndose un pequeño ovillo.

Pasó así, en esa misma postura, lo que a ella le pareció una eternidad. La tormenta no cesaba y ella solo quería volver a casa. Levantó lentamente su rostro al notar una presencia frente a ella. Sus ojos, hinchados por el llanto que aún no había cesado, consiguieron atisbar la silueta de un niño, sí, pero más mayor que ella. A pesar de la persistente lluvia, la pequeña vio, el que a partir de entonces sería, su alborotado pelo morado. El chico extendió su mano y sonrió con gentileza a la pequeña.

—No tengas miedo, Lorna. Yo te protegeré.

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí el prólogo!**

 **Espero que os haya gustado. Es cortito, pero el resto de capítulos, a partir de ahora, serán más largos.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	2. Capítulo 1

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Gracias por las visitas y gracias en especial a Melodiosa por su review. Me alegro muchísimo de que, con solo el prólogo, la historia te atrapara. Llevo mucho tiempo pensando en esta historia y espero poder plasmarla tal como la imagino. En cuanto a la niña, poco a poco se irán descubriendo cosas de ella, pero, como imaginarás, será la protagonista de esta historia ;)**

 **He decidido escribir durante estos días el primer capítulo para subirlo cuanto antes debido a que el prólogo era demasiado corto y es solo algo introductorio, así que espero que el inicio de esta historia os guste.**

 **¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

 **Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

Fairy Tail: La luz de Sefirot

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

Sus pasos la llevaron a encontrarse en la encrucijada de si seguir hacia el oeste o hacia el este. Posó su mirada en el horizonte, dejando que la brisa agitara su larga melena rosada y abrió su bolsa de bandolera. En su interior, el precioso cristal brillaba proyectando distintos colores. El rostro de la joven se ensombreció a pesar de la luz que transmitía y una lágrima se derramó. Estaba llorando. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lloraba, tanto que ya no recordaba aquella extraña sensación de desolación que la invadía el cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos momentáneamente y dejó la mente en blanco. Obligó su cuerpo a responder, haciendo que sus piernas se movieran en alguna dirección. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de que había tomado el camino de la derecha, aquel que le llevaría a Magnolia. Tragó saliva, pues, no estaba segura de haber tomado la decisión correcta, pero le había hecho aquella promesa y él, también, había salvado su vida. Y no había sido la primera vez. Por alguna extraña razón del destino parecía que su vida se veía avocada a los demás. Cuando las cosas se complicaban, siempre aparecía alguien que le recordaba vagamente por qué estaba en el mundo y entonces volvían a su mente las palabras de su madre. Tenía que vivir. Se lo debía, ella había sacrificado su vida para salvarla.

Sus ojos captaron a lo lejos las copas de los árboles pertenecientes al bosque que tan buenos recuerdos de su infancia le traían. Fue complicado encontrar la vieja cabaña de madera en la que se había criado después de todo el tiempo que había pasado. Se sentía culpable por no haberse desviado antes hacia allí y se preguntaba si las cosas seguirían más o menos como la última vez que había pisado aquel lugar.

El claro de luz. Su corazón dio un vuelco al ver la cabaña en el centro, iluminada por los rayos del sol. Con una mano temblorosa, empujó la puerta, provocando que la madera ya gastada crujiera anunciando su presencia. Se quedó parada durante unos instantes bajo el quicio, esperando a que alguien la recibiera, pero no sucedió nada. Suspiró resignada, pues no sabía qué esperaba de un lugar que llevaba desierto mucho tiempo, quizá demasiado.

Aunque más sucio, todo estaba más o menos como lo había dejado. Observó con atención la habitación. Aquella vieja cocina situada a la izquierda, la mesita redonda de madera en la que comían, al fondo la cama en la que madre e hija dormían, a un lado, el pequeño armario en el que guardaban la poca ropa que poseían y los pocos recuerdos que les quedaban y, a la derecha, la ya podrida puerta del diminuto baño de la cabaña.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y abrió uno de los armaritos de cocina para activar la llave que les permitía sacar agua del pozo. No quedaba madera que prender y tampoco tenía ganas de ir a buscarla, así que se sumergió en la diminuta bañera del pequeño cuarto de baño de la casita. Sus músculos se resintieron al sentir el contacto con el agua helada y apretó los dientes, intentando contener los escalofríos que ésta le producía. Se enjabonó con rapidez, con el objetivo salir cuanto antes de aquella agua helada, y tomó una toalla que enrolló alrededor de su cuerpo.

No tenía tan mal al aspecto como pensaba cuando se miró al espejo. Su larga cabellera rosa caía por su espalda como una cascada y, al abrir el armario, se quedó pensativa, pues era hora de cambiar el vestuario. Atrás iba a quedar su blusa roja con cinturón marrón y su peculiar falda blanca, corta por delante, larga por detrás y con abertura en los lados. En el lugar al que se dirigía no necesitaría tomar ventaja de su papel como mujer, acción que le había hecho odiarse a sí misma. Nunca había sido de esas que utilizaba su feminidad para conseguir lo que quería, de hecho le parecía repugnante, pero el mundo por el que se había movido le había demostrado que, para que la tomaran en serio, debía ser atractiva, fría y despiadada. No sabía relacionarse con las personas si no había un interés de por medio, por lo que cada vez que alguien cruzaba sus barreras, se veía sumida en una cierta dependencia con aquellos que mostraban cierta compasión por ella.

Finalmente, optó por una blusa verde, unos pantalones cortos de talle alto blancos, unas medias negras que llegaban hasta mitad de sus muslos y que unía al pantalón con unas ligas de color azul decoradas con un botón dorado y recogió su espesa melena en una trenza que dejó caer por su lado izquierdo. Se miró en el espejo, sorprendida por el cambio al que ella misma se había sometido. No parecía la misma, no parecía una mujer adulta y madura, sino la joven que en realidad era.

Tomó un par de cosas que guardó en su bolsa, se colocó la capa blanca que algún día había pertenecido a su madre y salió de nuevo de la cabaña. No obstante, antes de retomar su camino, se dirigió a la parte trasera de la cabaña. Allí, todavía reposaban sus tumbas, casi intactas a pesar del paso del tiempo. Miró a los lados, buscando algunas flores que colocar sobre ellas, pero sin mucho éxito, por lo que recogió un par de hojas del suelo y colocó una sobre cada una de las piedras.

 _Syrene Plassmeyer._

 _Marlo Garbirth._

Las piernas de la chica cedieron, cayendo de rodillas sobre el suelo.

—Lo siento, mamá —consiguió articular mientras las lágrimas no cesaban de agolparse en sus ojos. Se dejó vencer por la pena y, abrazándose a sí misma, rompió a llorar, dejando que sus gritos de agonía se extendieran como un eco por el bosque que la rodeaba—. Te prometo que ahora sí que voy a luchar para vivir —intentó tranquilizarse, limpiando sus lágrimas con su puño—. Y perdóname, Marlo, por haberme olvidado de nuestra promesa —se puso finalmente en pie, aquella actitud determinante había regresado de nuevo a ella, era algo que le debía a los dos—. Le mataré".

La chica dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de las tumbas, pero antes de seguir, se frenó en seco y giró su rostro ligeramente hacia aquellas tumbas improvisadas hacía varias años atrás.

—A partir de ahora vendré a visitaros más a menudo".

Recogió su vara mágica y emprendió de nuevo su viaje. Aquel objeto estaba lleno de significado para ella, sin embargo, se había roto durante su última misión y la lácrima que había en su punta había dejado de tener el efecto deseado. Esperaba que el lugar al que iba a dirigirse tuviera las respuestas para poder repararla, pues no estaba preparada para deshacerse de ella.

Se paró sobre la colina. A lo lejos, se extendía la majestuosa ciudad de Magnolia. Con solo verla, su corazón se aceleraba. Estaba nerviosa, presa de una serie de sensaciones encontradas. Miró a los lados, observando con curiosidad a cada una de las gentes que se agolpaban en las calles. Los adultos charlaban y sonreían en los puestos que había establecidos a lo largo de la calle principal y los niños correteaban y gritaban, ignorando a las personas que protestaban por lo descuidado de sus acciones. No obstante, su rostro se mantuvo imperturbable y continuó su camino, pues, según se había informado, el sitio al que se dirigía no estaba muy lejos de allí.

Y, ahí estaba frente a ella, a medida que iba caminando el edificio se hacía cada vez más grande. El símbolo que decoraba la fachada era inconfundible.

 _Voy a cumplir su sueño. Voy a unirme a Fairy Tail_ , pensó, mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire antes de abrir las puertas del gremio de par en par.

 **...**

La intensa luz del sol entró de lleno en la sala, haciendo que los allí presentes se cubrieran los ojos momentáneamente, hasta que su visión se acostumbrara. Una joven de cabello rosado recogido en una trenza estaba parada en el quicio de la puerta. Su mera presencia hizo que un silencio se instaurara en el siempre alborotado gremio de Fairy Tail. Las miradas de todos los miembros que se encontraban allí siguieron a la muchacha mientras ésta caminaba hacia el interior, con la vista puesta al frente, hasta que se situó junto a la barra.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —preguntó Mirajane, mostrando una sonrisa encantadora.

—Vengo a unirme a Fairy Tail —Mirajane parpadeó varias veces, perpleja—. Eres Mirajane Strauss, ¿verdad? Maga de Clase S, tu Take Over Satan Soul es realmente impresionante, por eso te apodan 'La Demonio'. Tienes dos hermanos, Elfman y Lisanna. Si no me equivoco, ésta última estaba muerta, pero según la última información que he recopilado, sigue con vida —Mira abrió la boca para decir algo, pero estaba completamente muda debido a que la chica había soltado toda aquella información sobre ella sin alterar la expresión—. Necesito hablar con el Maestro Makarov.

—¿Cómo sabes todas esas cosas?

La joven se giró para encontrarse con la dura mirada de una chica de cabello largo rojo.

—Erza Scarlet, conocida también como 'Titania'. Utilizas magia de Re-Equipo. Maga de Clase S. Temida y considerada por muchos como el miembro más fuerte de Fairy Tail.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Unirme a Fairy Tail —respondió la joven con indiferencia, a pesar de que Erza se encontraba claramente a la defensiva.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque alguien que perteneció a este gremio me salvó —la chica rebuscó en su bolsa y sacó un papel cuidadosamente doblado—. Traigo una carta de Laxus Dreyar.

Los ojos de todos se abrieron de par en par. Tanto Erza como Mirajane se quedaron paralizadas por aquella revelación. Hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaban hablar de Laxus, no desde que había intentado apoderarse del gremio. Aquella acción le había costado que el maestro, su propio abuelo, tomara la dura decisión de echarle. Ahora, unos meses después, aparecía esta joven con noticias de él.

—¿¡Has dicho Laxus!? —un joven de cabello largo verde se aproximó a ella.

—Así es —la muchacha asintió—. Freed Justine, si no me equivoco".

—¿Te ha hablado de mí? —preguntó juntando las manos, preso por la emoción y con los ojos repletos de lágrimas que se amontonaban por salir.

—No —la cara de Freed cambió y un aura oscura, deprimente, le rodeó— ¿Te encuentras bien? Sé quién eres porque soy un genio. Perteneces al Equipo Raijinshuu, uno de los más fuertes del gremio junto a Bickslow y Evergreen. ¿Eres amigo de Laxus?

—Él fue exiliado.

Todos se giraron para observar al Maestro Makarov. El anciano, subido sobre la barra de madera, se había situado junto a Mirajane y miraba con el ceño fruncido a peli rosa.

—Lo sé. Pero él esperaba que esta carta pudiera convencerle para que me uniera al gremio —la chica le tendió el papel—. Aunque creo que deberíamos hablar en privado.

El silencio sepulcral se mantuvo, esperando una respuesta del maestro. Todos comprendían que aquella podía ser una dura decisión para el anciano. Muchos le habían insistido en que perdonara a Laxus, pero Makarov jamás había cedido, aquella era una lección que su nieto debía aprender.

El hombre se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos durante varios segundos, meditando su respuesta.

—Está bien.

El viejo se bajó de la barra de un pequeño salto y le hizo un gesto a la muchacha para que le siguiera. Ambos caminaron en dirección al interior del gremio, alejándose del murmuro que acababa de estallar una vez ellos habían dejado la sala principal del edificio.

Los dos recorrieron un pasillo en silencio. Makarov le indicó a la muchacha que entrara en una sala decorada con un escritorio, varias sillas y una estantería repleta de libros.

Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron de par en par al ver a un costado varias fotografías, pero en especial llamó su atención la persona que aparecía en una de ellas. Obviando al anciano, que la miraba todavía con el ceño fruncido, preguntándose qué clase de maga tenía enfrente, se aproximó para observarla mejor. En ella aparecían varias personas, muchas de ellas seguramente ni siquiera estarían en el gremio ya, pero sí podía distinguir al mismo maestro, algo más joven. No obstante, no era él quien había captado su atención, sino la joven que se encontraba en la fila de arriba de la foto. Su hermoso cabello de color turquesa y su gentil sonrisa eran inconfundibles para ella. La joven tenía los ojos cerrados, parecía que estaba riendo a carcajadas, mientras dos muchachos, uno a cada lado, tenían pasados sus brazos por el hombro de ella y también parecían estar riendo con ella.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

La chica se sobresaltó ligeramente, absorta en sus pensamientos, y se giró para mirar a Makarov, recuperando su expresión habitual de seriedad.

—Lorna.

—Toma asiento, Lorna —la chica hizo tal cual el viejo le ordenó. El anciano se tomó su tiempo para leer la carta que le había entregado, mientras la muchacha esperó pacientemente una respuesta—. Así que quieres unirte a Fairy Tail… —dijo finalmente, dejando el papel sobre el escritorio.

—Así es. Sé que es precipitado, pero Laxus me dijo que podría ser de mucha ayuda para el gremio".

—Sí. Aquí dice que posees un poder inmenso".

—Y ciertamente no se equivoca —sonaría pretenciosa, pero aquella chica no parecía como las demás. Makarov podía sentirlo, aquel poder al que Laxus se refería—. Soy disciplinada, seria en lo que hago y muy inteligente. En definitiva, soy un genio.

Makarov miró a la muchacha y se rascó la nuca sonriendo de manera nerviosa.

—Vaya, ya veo que no necesitas elogios de nadie…

—Conozco su gremio. Me gusta informarme siempre de los sitios a los que voy y sé mucho de usted. No ha sido una decisión que haya tomado a la ligera, pero Laxus me salvó y me recomendó que me uniera al gremio. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él.

El maestro suspiró.

—Eres demasiado joven para hablar con tanta responsabilidad.

—No me gusta dejar nada al azar.

—¿Has estado antes en otro gremio?

—No, siempre he actuado por mi cuenta, lo que me ha hecho adquirir mucha experiencia. Eso me recuerda… Tengo algo para usted —Makarov se echó hacia delante, realmente interesado por lo que la joven tenía que mostrarle—. Coincidí con Laxus en esta última misión y ambos encontramos esto —la joven abrió su bolsa. No obstante, parecía indecisa cuando miró el contenido de su interior y, finalmente, sacó una especie de pergamino viejo. Aquel detalle no pasó desapercibido para Makarov, pero prefirió ignorar lo que sus ojos habían captado y otorgarle a aquella chica el beneficio de la duda—. No es mucho, pero descubrimos un gremio oscuro que está planeando algo. Lamentablemente, mi conocimiento sobre las runas es básico y éstas son demasiado complejas. Esperábamos que usted supiera descifrarlas o que conociera a alguien que sí pudiera.

Makarov tomó el pergamino y asintió.

—Gracias. Estoy bastante sorprendido, pero no veo por qué no puedas ingresar en Fairy Tail. A partir de hoy serás nuevo miembro.

Makarov se puso en pie y la joven le imitó, haciendo que, por el movimiento, su capa blanca ondeara ligeramente, captando la atención del maestro. El anciano se fijó en la prenda, sintiendo una extraña sensación en su pecho que intentó ignorar, pues aquello solo podía ser una coincidencia.

Juntos regresaron al salón, donde el escándalo había vuelto a formarse. Sin embargo, cuando los dos hicieron acto de presencia de nuevo, todos volvieron a permanecer en silencio.

—¡Hoy es un gran día! ¡Fairy Tail tiene un nuevo miembro! —el anciano extendió los brazos hacia arriba y, acto seguido, el gremio estalló en gritos de júbilo. Varias personas se acercaron a la muchacha, dándole la bienvenida de forma efusiva. Lorna las conocía a todas, había estudiado la clase de gremio al que iba a ingresar y era consciente de los problemas que aquellos magos solían dar y de su actitud altruista y despreocupada. Ella no poseía ninguna de aquellas cualidades, pero estaba dispuesta a hacerse un hueco entre todos ellos.

Sin embargo, se zafó del revuelo que se formó a su alrededor y se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta, dejando a todos confundidos por su actitud. Había hecho un viaje muy largo y estaba cansada. Suponía que todos querrían conocerla más a fondo, pero no se le daban bien las personas, así que contaba con la excusa perfecta del cansancio para retirarse cuanto antes y, por lo menos, poner en orden sus pensamientos para el día siguiente, cuando no tendría escapatoria de aquellas personas que mostraban un entusiasmo que carecía de comprensión para ella.

Cruzó de nuevo el pasillo, notando cómo dos hombres la observaban fijamente. Lorna les distinguió. Eran los dos muchachos de la fotografía que el maestro Makarov tenía en aquella habitación. Aunque visiblemente más mayores, los dos conservaban las mismas facciones, uno de ellos con su tupé de pelo castaño y el otro su inconfundible cabello de color azul.

—No puede ser… —susurró Macao, solo audible para Wakaba. Un sudor frío recorrió la frente de ambos hombres, que no apartaron sus ojos de la chica hasta que desapareció por la puerta.

No obstante, Lorna era consciente de sus expresiones. Sabía que era aquella capa blanca. Debía haberlo imaginado. Era una prenda indispensable para ella, pero tendría que obligarse a llevarla solo durante sus misiones. En la actualidad, la mayoría de los integrantes del gremio eran jóvenes, pero, tal como había imaginado, todavía permanecían algunos que aparecían en aquella fotografía, por lo que en el gremio solo despertaría preguntas que ella no estaba dispuesta a responder.


	3. Capítulo 2

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Gracias a** **Eagle Gold** **por su comentario. Me alegro de que te guste la idea y que creas que Lorna es un personaje mediático. Quería hacerla distinta a todo lo que he escrito y espero poder manejar bien a un personaje que creo que es bastante complejo, pues tiene una personalidad algo excéntrica (como ya se irá comprobando a medida que avance la historia)**

 **Ahora sí, dos semanas después, os traigo el segundo capítulo. Lorna acaba de entrar a formar parte de Fairy Tail, así que, está nerviosa por pasar su primer día en el gremio. ¿La aceptarán todos? ¿Conseguirá integrarse?**

 **Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

Fairy Tail: La luz de Sefirot

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

Estiró la pierna, sacando parte de ella del agua y se observó con atención su tobillo derecho, donde el símbolo de Fairy Tail, en color negro, indicaba que había pasado a formar parte del gremio. Lucía extraño en su piel. No obstante, sentía una extraña calidez en su pecho cada vez que lo miraba, pues, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había pasado a formar parte de algo. Ya no era la chica solitaria que hacía trabajos por su cuenta o colaboraba temporalmente con otras personas y aquello, en parte, le asustaba, pues no sabía qué era convivir constantemente con los demás.

Cerró los ojos, apoyando su cabeza en el borde de la bañera, e intentó relajarse ante la obligación que tenía de presentarse ante el resto del gremio como nuevo miembro. El día anterior había podido escabullirse, pero era consciente de que su deber era integrarse y que todos la conocieran. Sin embargo, nunca se le habían dado bien las personas y se consideraba una chica más bien solitaria, aunque nunca le había importado en absoluto haber tenido que desenvolverse sola en un mundo que siempre parecía darle la espalda.

Salió de la bañera con cuidado, enrollando una toalla en su cuerpo y otra en su cabello y salió del baño. Se quedó parada bajo el quicio de la puerta, observando la pequeña habitación que había alquilado para vivir en Magnolia. Su casa, algo retirada del gremio, tenía una renta en la media, no excesivamente cara, pero, claro, la casa contaba con lo indispensable para vivir. No obstante, era lo único que Lorna necesitaba. Había vivido en sitios peores, aunque también mejores, así que aquella habitación era todo lo que podía pedir para comenzar aquella nueva vida, la vida que su madre había querido que ambas tuvieran.

Comenzó a vestirse, no sin apartar los ojos de la capa blanca que colgaba del perchero, al otro lado de la habitación. Se había dado cuenta al salir del gremio. Aquella capa todavía algunos no la habían olvidado y no quería que, nada más llegar, comenzaran a cuestionar su identidad. No creía que esa fuera información importante, no lo necesitaban saber. Estaba empezando de cero. Solo era Lorna, una joven maga que acababa de unirse a Fairy Tail.

Recogió su vara mágica y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Hacía un bonito y soleado día en la ciudad de Magnolia. Levantó la vista al cielo, sin una sola nube, y emprendió su camino a Fairy Tail. Ni en sus mejores sueños se lo habría imaginado así. Sabía que la mayoría de sus magos eran unos alborotadores indisciplinados y, la tarde anterior, mientras buscaba piso, había descubierto que sus miembros eran odiados y queridos a partes iguales, despertaban sentimientos encontrados en la población. Lorna se preguntaba qué clase de personas serían y si ella tendría la capacidad de poder formar parte de su dinámica. Para ello, se había pasado el resto del día leyendo un libro que había comprado sobre protocolo social, que esperaba que le sirviera de ayuda a la hora de integrarse.

A medida que avanzaba por la calle, los gritos y el ruido se hacían cada vez más audibles. Sorprendió a la muchacha que la gente de alrededor se mantenía imperturbable ante lo que parecía una pelea y no tardó en descubrir que, aquel jaleo, procedía del gremio. Sus puertas, abiertas de par en par, dejaban escapar el alboroto frecuente dentro de sus paredes.

Afortunadamente, cuando Lorna cruzó aquellas puertas, todos estaban tan absortos en sus conversaciones y en la pelea que mantenían dos chicos que Lorna no alcanzaba a determinar de quiénes se trataban, que nadie se percató de su presencia. Se dirigió a la barra y se sentó en uno de sus taburetes, simplemente a esperar que algo sucediera, pues, por primera vez en su vida, se sentía realmente perdida. No sabía cómo funcionaba un gremio, qué tenía que hacer o decir.

Lorna salió de sus pensamientos al notar un sonido frente a ella. Al otro lado de la barra, Mirajane la miraba con una sonrisa.

—Ten. Espero que te guste.

Lorna observó el vaso con batido que la chica acababa de dejar en la madera.

—No me gusta el chocolate —respondió fulminando a la chica con la mirada mientras, con su mano derecha, arrastraba el vaso de vuelta a Mirajane.

Los ojos de Mira comenzaron a llenarse de unas lágrimas que estaba intentando retener.

Lorna apretó los dientes y un sudor frío le recorrió la frente.

—¡Oye, oye! ¡No llores! Odio a la gente que llora —aquello solo hizo que, finalmente, Mira rompiera a llorar.

—Lo siento. Yo solo quería que te sintieras como en casa.

Aquel llanto hizo que todo el alboroto que había a su alrededor cesara y que las miradas de los que se encontraban más cerca se posaran sobre ellas.

—Vale, vale, me lo beberé si es lo que quieres.

—No digas eso para hacerme sentir mejor.

Lorna suspiró, resignada.

—¿Entonces quieres que te prepare mejor un té o un café? —Mira abrió los ojos, algo enrojecidos por las lágrimas y la observó con curiosidad, pues aquella no era una reacción que esperaba, ni siquiera le parecía común— Según dicta el protocolo social, es bueno ofrecer a alguien que está triste una bebida caliente —intentó explicar ante la mirada de Mira, que parpadeó varias veces, perpleja.

—También puedes decirle cuál es el sabor que te gusta. Así ya lo sabe para la próxima vez —Lorna se giró para toparse con una chica rubia, de grandes ojos marrones, que se había acercado hasta a ellas con una sonrisa, ocupando un taburete al lado de la peli rosa. Llevaba parte de su pelo recogido en una coleta y lucía una falda azul y una camiseta blanca, combinado con unas botas—. Por cierto, soy Lu-

—Lucy Heartfilia, la maga celestial de Fairy Tail —la interrumpió Lorna—. Sé quién eres.

—Ah… —la chica se rascó la nuca avergonzada— Entonces sí que sabes todo sobre nosotros.

—Así es —Lorna asintió—. Nunca dejo nada al azar. Eso me recuerda… —se giró de nuevo hacia Mirajane— Fresa. Ese es el único sabor de batido que me gusta —dijo, finalmente, haciendo caso al consejo de Lucy.

Mirajane sonrió y asintió, comenzando a preparar la bebida que Lorna le había pedido. La peli rosa se mantuvo en silencio, esperando pacientemente a que Mira terminara de prepararlo. Mientras tanto, sus ojos se deslizaron a la izquierda, donde estaba situado el tablón de trabajos. Había colgados varios papeles en él, pero por mucho que Lorna achinara los ojos para intentar leer lo que ponía en ellos, su vista no le alcanzaba.

—Quizá podrías hacer algún trabajo —Lorna se giró, para toparse de nuevo con una Lucy sonriente.

—Sí, pero antes deberías ir con alguien —Mira posó frente a Lorna el batido de fresa y colocó, también, un plato al lado con un pastelito. Lorna lo miró con detenimiento, como si lo estuviera analizando.

Aquel extraño comportamiento hizo que Mira se mordiera el labio, conteniendo las lágrimas, ya que no sabía cómo acertar con aquella chica. Lucy, consciente de que lo podía suceder a continuación, intentó suavizar la situación, interviniendo y haciendo señas a Lorna para que, simplemente, diera las gracias.

—Qué bien que Mira te haya puesto también algo de comer, ¿verdad? —Lucy sonrió de manera forzada, haciéndole gestos con la cabeza. Lorna, sin embargo, enarcó una ceja, pues no entendía la conducta de la rubia. Era como si le sucediera algo.

—¿Tienes espasmos? —preguntó, haciendo que el tono de piel de Lucy se tornara de color rojo —Solo me resulta curioso el por qué me regala cosas sin haberlas pedido. ¿Es alguna clase de protocolo que seguís en el gremio?

Esta vez, Mira, consciente de que, posiblemente, poca gente había sido amable con la chica, sonrió de forma nerviosa y negó con ambas manos.

—No, no. Solo es una forma de ser amable.

—Comprendo… —añadió Lorna pensativa mientras tomaba el pastelito y le daba un bocado. Para su gusto, estaba demasiado dulce, pero tenía algo de hambre, así que no protestaría. Le costaría entender a las personas, pero había aprendido que Mirajane era una muchacha sensible, así que, si le decía que le parecía que el pastel estaba muy dulce, se pondría a llorar y Lorna no sabía lidiar con ese tipo de personas.

Acercó su boca a la pajita que Mira había colocado en su batido cuando notó una sombra a su lado, entre Lucy y ella.

—¡Tienes que pelear conmigo!

—No —respondió tajante Lorna. Con solo ver aquel destello de pelo rosa supo que se trataba de Natsu Dragneel, apodado Salamander y uno de los Dragon Slayer de Fairy Tail.

—Si Laxus te ha recomendado para el gremio, significa que eres fuerte —Lorna le dio otro bocado al pastelito—. ¡Pelea conmigo! —añadió, prendiendo sus dos puños.

—¿Es alguna clase de ritual de iniciación?

Natsu parpadeó varias veces, ignorante de a lo que la chica podría referirse con 'ritual de iniciación'.

—No, es solo una pelea.

—Natsu y Gray siempre están peleando —intervino Lucy, intentando hacerle comprender a la muchacha por qué Natsu siempre tenía tantas ganas de pelear—. En realidad Natsu siempre reta a los mismos en el gremio para probar lo mucho que ha mejorado su magia.

—¿Por qué iba a malgastar mi energía mágica entonces? No, no voy a pelear contigo.

Lorna acercó de nuevo la pajita a su boca para sorber batido. Natsu, por su parte, hizo una mueca y, de repente, una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su rostro. Lorna, como si supiera lo que el chico iba a hacer, levantó su mano derecha, rodeada por una especie de esfera de luz y frenó el puño rodeado de fuego que se dirigía hacia ella.

—Impresionante… —susurró Lucy, aun así audible tanto para Lorna y Natsu como para Mira, que había estado con ellos desde el principio.

—¿Es que no sabes cuándo parar?

—¡Cállate! —Natsu frunció el ceño ante el chico que se había aproximado hasta ellos.

—No hagas caso a este idiota.

Gray Fullbuster se apoyó en la barra de forma desinteresada, mostrando una sonrisa encantadora. Lorna sabía de quién se trataba, pero desconocía que él y Natsu pelearan constantemente en el gremio, tal como Lucy le había contado. El chico se había acercado hasta ellos, con las manos en los bolsillos, y tomó asiento después a la izquierda de Lorna, a su otro lado. Gray era un chico atractivo. No obstante, Lorna desconocía uno de sus grandes defectos. Fue parpadear y la ropa que llevaba puesta había desaparecido. La naturalidad con la que el chico estaba sentado, aun llevando solo la ropa interior puesta, y el hecho de que nadie más en el gremio se inmutara le hizo imaginar que se trataba de algo habitual. Inconscientemente, Lorna se encogió de hombros y se desvistió también.

—¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!? —preguntó Gray, haciendo que sus mejillas se encendieran al ver a la chica en ropa interior.

—¡No mires, Gray-sama! —gritó una chica de cabello azul, mientras intentaba cubrir los ojos de Gray con ambas manos. Era Juvia Lockser. Gray, por su parte, se zafó como pudo de la chica, todavía intentando ver el bonito cuerpo de la nueva. Podría sentir vergüenza, pero no dejaba de ser un chico al que le atraían esas cosas.

Lorna se miró. Llevaba puesto un conjunto de encaje de color negro. Quizá demasiado excesivo, pero siempre le había parecido bonito, así que no llegaba a entender el revuelo que se había formado por lo que acababa de hacer.

—Ponerme en ropa interior. Como tú —Lorna se giró para mirar a Lucy y a Mira, también avergonzadas, aunque ésta última parecía estar intentando ocultar una carcajada—. Pensaba que era algo natural en el gremio. Como nadie ha dicho nada…

—No hay nada de natural en lo que hace este exhibicionista —dijo Lucy, tapándola con algo para que el resto del gremio dejara de ver los encantos de la chica—. Nadie se desnuda en el gremio.

—Comprendo… Creía que era una buena forma de integrarme en el gremio. Según dicta el protocolo social, la integración es mucho más fácil se te adaptas a las costumbres del lugar.

—¿Qué clase de costumbre es entonces desnudarse sin ningún motivo? —cuestionó Lucy, entrecerrando los ojos. La vara de medir de aquella chica era realmente extraña, pues había considerado estúpido pelear con Natsu, pero no desnudarse delante de todo el gremio.

—¿¡En qué momento ha sucedido esto!? —preguntó Gray más para sí mismo que para el resto, mientras miraba hacia los lados, buscando las prendas de ropa que había perdido en su camino desde la mesa en la que se encontraba hasta la barra del gremio.

Natsu emitió una sonora carcajada.

—¿Has visto eso, Happy? ¡Qué chica más rara!

—¡Aye, sir!

Lorna se giró ligeramente para posar sus ojos sobre el gato de color azul que se mantenía en el aire, al lado de Natsu y Lucy, utilizando unas alas. ¿Qué clase de criatura era esa? Según sus conocimientos sobre el mundo mágico, que eran bastante extensos, desconocía la existencia de ese tipo de seres.

—Y-Yo soy Wendy. Un placer —aquella voz era nueva. Lorna bajó la mirada y captó a una niña de largas coletas azules y mirada inocente, también acompañada de un gato como el azul, pero de color blanco—. Y ésta es Charle —aquella gata asintió a modo de saludo, a primera vista mucho más reservada y contenida que el resto.

—¿Has visto, Wendy? Ya no eres el miembro más reciente de Fairy Tail —intervino Lucy, haciendo sonreír a la pequeña.

—Lorna estaba intentando decidirse por un trabajo —dijo Mirajane, intentando retomar el tema de conversación que estaban teniendo las tres chicas antes de que fueran interrumpidas.

—¡Podrías venir con nosotros! —dijo Natsu entusiasmado de poder averiguar qué clase de magia utilizaba la nueva chica.

—No. Yo trabajo en solitario —respondió Lorna, dando un sorbo más a su batido.

—No creo que sea buena idea… —dijo Mira— Primero deberías aprender la dinámica del gremio y cómo funciona. Deberías hacer un par de trabajos con alguien antes de ir sola. Wendy también lo hizo así cuando se incorporó, pues así se lo aconsejó el maestro".

—Está bien —dijo finalmente Lorna tras quedarse pensativa unos segundos. Si aquella era la manera de proceder de Fairy Tail y tenía el beneplácito de Makarov, entonces, no se opondría. No era una chica que le gustara o que supiera saltarse las normas—. Iré con alguien entonces.

Lorna dio un sorbo final al batido, dejando el vaso vacío sobre la barra de madera. Acto seguido, se giró para observar la enorme sala principal del gremio. Había gente realmente interesante en Fairy Tail y sería difícil elegir un compañero adecuado basándose solo en la primera impresión.

La peli rosa, ignorando los saltitos que Natsu daba a su alrededor, intentando captar su atención para que se fuera con ellos hacer una misión, captó alguien que llamó su atención.

—Iré con él —dijo, apuntando al otro lado de la habitación.

—¿¡Gajeel!? —preguntó Natsu, cuestionando la decisión de la chica. Sin embargo, ésta se limitó a asentir.

A diferencia del resto, Gajeel Redfox le parecía, a primera vista, alguien mucho más responsable que los que tenía en ese momento a su alrededor o, por lo menos, más serio. Lorna conocía lo que Gajeel le había hecho a Fairy Tail cuando estaba en Phantom Lord, pero no le culpaba por ello ni tampoco dudaba de él ahora. Todos tenían algo de lo que arrepentirse y ella era la primera.

Se puso en pie y cruzó la habitación, parándose ante él. Gajeel, que estaba comiendo un pedazo de hierro, levantó la vista y enarcó una ceja.

—Eres la nueva, ¿no? ¿Qué demonios quieres?

—Que seas mi compañero en mi primera misión".

—¿Y si me niego? —Gajeel enarcó una ceja.

—No te lo estoy preguntando —Lorna se llevó una mano a la cadera, adoptando una pose determinada ante el chico. No había sido una petición, ella ya lo había decidido. Él sería su acompañante en su primera misión como miembro de Fairy Tail.

Gajeel se rió y sonrió de manera chulesca, apoyándose levemente sobre la mesa.

—¿Es verdad eso de que vienes por recomendación de Laxus? —Lorna asintió, sin entender qué tenía de especial el haber llevado consigo una carta de Laxus en la que ni siquiera sabía lo que ponía. No la había leído, se negaba a saber qué opinaba el rubio de ella, pues se había sentido avergonzada solo por el simple hecho de que él la hubiera invitado a un sitio que él consideraba todavía su familia, a pesar de haber sido exiliado. No obstante, Laxus parecía haber sido importante para Fairy Tail y todavía lo era, especialmente si todos le recordaban de aquella manera— Está bien —aceptó finalmente Gajeel, sin borrar aquella sonrisa de superioridad de su rostro—. ¿Adónde quieres ir?

Lorna se giró levemente, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que le acompañara. No estaba acostumbrada a trabajar con otras personas, pero suponía que el trabajo en equipo implicaba que los dos decidieran qué trabajo deberían tomar.

—Maldito Gajeel. ¡Voy a pelear yo con ella antes! —gritó Natsu todavía desde la barra.

—¡Cierra el pico, Salamander! Tu problema es que tienes envidia porque ella es una chica con criterio y me ha elegido a mí para acompañarla.

—¿¡Quieres pelea?!

Los dos chicos juntaron las frentes, retándose con la mirada. A nadie parecía importarle que pudieran iniciar una pelea y continuaron con sus cosas como si nada, ignorando el hecho de que Gajeel y Natsu estaban enfrentándose otra vez.

—Lorna —los dos chicos se separaron y se giraron para mirar a la peli rosa, que les observaba con los brazos en jarras, sujetando un papel con una de sus manos—. Si vas a venir conmigo de viaje, apréndete al menos mi nombre. Nada de 'ella'. Me llamo Lorna—. Lorna le tendió a Gajeel un papel que éste cogió sin decir nada, ni siquiera lo miró—. ¿No vas a leerlo siquiera?

—¿Para qué? —respondió Gajeel— Me fio de la elección de mi compañera. Somos un equipo ahora —dijo el Dragon Slayer, rodeándola con su brazo izquierdo.

—Muy bien —Lorna tomó el brazo de Gajeel y lo apartó de ella, dejándolo caer a un costado del chico—. Nos veremos aquí mañana cuando salgan los primeros rayos de sol. No quiero que llegues tarde. La puntualidad es muy importante para mí. Y no te tires todo el día aquí sin hacer nada, prepárate para el viaje. No será gran cosa, pero es una misión y todas las misiones me las tomo en serio.

Todos parpadearon varias veces, perplejos, y, sin decir nada más, ni siquiera despedirse, Lorna dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la puerta, donde pronto se perdió de vista.

—Qué chica más rara —Gajeel se rascó la cabeza confundido.

—Habrá que darle un poco de tiempo hasta que se adapte —Mira sonrió.

—Debería abrir su corazón, así será mucho más fácil —intervino Wendy—. Es lo que hice yo y por eso rápidamente me sentí parte del gremio —la niña sonrió, recordando sus primeros días como miembro de Fairy Tail.

—No todo el mundo tiene esa capacidad —todos se giraron. El maestro Makarov estaba sentado sobre la barra, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, reflexivo.

—Hay gente que prefiere estar sola —sentenció Gray.

No obstante, Natsu no estaba de acuerdo. El chico frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar hacia la puerta. No entendía por qué alguien prefería apartarse de los demás, pues, claramente, aquel era el objetivo de Lorna. No le gustaba la gente así e iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para que aquella chica comprendiera lo que era ser un miembro de Fairy Tail, que entendiera por qué el gremio era tan importante para todos y, en definitiva, que se sintiera parte de él.

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí el capítulo!**

 **Espero que os haya gustado. Tengo muchas ganas de seguir avanzando con esta historia. El primer trabajo que hará Lorna será con Gajeel, ya veremos qué puede salir de eso xD**

 **Espero seguir recibiendo reviews. Es muy importante para mí conocer vuestras opiniones y sugerencias, para así seguir mejorando. En los próximos días me pondré a escribir el tercer capítulo, aunque me tomaré, seguramente, algo de tiempo, ya que quiero hacerlo bien.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	4. Capítulo 3

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Gracias a Eagle Gold por comentar el anterior capítulo.**

 **Lorna ha elegido a Gajeel como su compañero para esta misión, aunque alguien más se unirá a los dos para este trabajo. Espero que os guste cómo incia esta primera misión (que no tengo planeado que dure mucho) y que disfruteis del capítulo tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Me gusta escribir mucho este fanfic porque considero a los personajes de Fairy Tail bastante peculiares y divertidos :)**

 **¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

 **Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Fairy Tail: La luz de Sefirot

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

Dejó la taza, ya vacía, de café que se acababa de tomar sobre el fregadero y echó un último vistazo a la habitación. Repasó en su mente la lista de todo lo necesario para partir en su primera misión mientras sus ojos se deslizaban por cada rincón.

Una pequeña luz, al otro lado de la habitación, llamó su atención. Lorna se acercó hasta el armario, entreabierto, y sintió una especie de punzada en su corazón al ver brillar el cristal que con tanto ahínco había guardado durante su largo trayecto hasta Fairy Tail. Lo tomó con sus manos, sintiendo el calor que el objeto, completamente iluminado, desprendía. La peli rosa cerró los ojos, concentrando su poder mágico en aquel cristal perfectamente pulido e intentando que dejara de brillar, que dejara de llamar a sus otras mitades. El ritual no podía completarse, no si ella lo impedía. Una vez que sintió que la habitación había vuelto a estar en penumbra, lo guardó en el fondo de su bolso, pues algo le decía que no era seguro dejarlo ahí, no después de haber huido.

Giró sobre sus talones y recogió su inseparable capa blanca, que se colocó con agilidad sobre sus hombros, y tomó con su mano derecha su vara mágica, antes de cerrar la puerta y echar la llave del pequeño piso que había alquilado en Magnolia.

Los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a asomar por el horizonte, mientras el manto de estrellas que había cubierto el cielo durante la noche empezaba a disiparse. La suave brisa revolvió su alborotado flequillo y, con su mano libre, intentó colocar en su sitio aquel pelo rebelde, demasiado corto como para permanecer sujeto en la larga trenza que caía por su costado izquierdo

Sus pasos le llevaron hasta la puerta del gremio, donde un Gajeel, somnoliento todavía, la esperaba apoyado sobre la puerta de madera del edificio, cerrado todavía debido a la temprana hora. Al ponerse a su altura, Lorna se percató de que el chico no estaba solo, sino que otro gato, parecido a los otros dos que había conocido el día anterior, le acompañaba.

—Ahí está, Gajeel —dijo el animal, mientras golpeaba al Dragon Slayer en una pierna para que despertara.

—Sigo sin entender por qué demonios hay que madrugar tanto —Gajeel bostezó, estirando los brazos y provocando que Lorna frunciera el ceño por su actitud.

—Hay que coger un tren, lo que supone hacer un viaje. Prefiero llegar pronto. Antes quiero hablar con la persona que nos ha encomendado a esta misión —Lorna comenzó a caminar alejándose del gremio, por lo que aquel gato y Gajeel tuvieron que dar rápidas zancadas para alcanzarla—. De todas formas, ayer me puse en contacto con él, así que ya sabe que vamos —sin mirar atrás, Lorna volvió a hablar—. No sabía que ya tenías un compañero.

—Es mi gato. Pantherlily —Gajeel sonrió de medio lado.

—Es un gusto conocerte —el gato revoloteó hasta ella para hacerle un saludo cordial mediante un movimiento de cabeza—. Puedes llamarme Lily.

Lorna asintió y continuó mirando al frente, ajena a las miradas de incredulidad que se dirigían Gajeel y Lily. Ya se lo había advertido, ella siempre se tomaba muy en serio las misiones por pequeñas que fueran, aunque, por la información que venía en el cartel, aquel trabajo iba a ser mucho más interesante de lo que parecía.

Podía tratarse de un hurto, pero el nombre de Mully Fasstender le había resultado conocido. Solo había tenido que ojear un par de periódicos para recordar que se trataba del heredero de una rica familia de negocios, el primogénito de uno de los hombres más brillantes de las finanzas en Fiore que lo único a lo que se dedicaba era a aprovecharse del esfuerzo y el trabajo que su padre había llevado a cabo a lo largo de toda su vida. _Patético_ , pensó mientras cruzaba el andén para subirse al vagón en el que estaban sus asientos.

Dejaron sus cosas en la parte superior del vagón y Lorna tomó asiento junto al enorme ventanal. Los ojos de Gajeel se deslizaron hacia la misteriosa vara que portaba la chica y tomó asiento frente a ella, dibujando una sonrisa de medio lado.

—¿Para qué demonios quieres ese bártulo?

—No es un bártulo. Es un objeto especial para mí —Lorna sintió mariposas en su estómago al hablar de su vara mágica, haciendo que una mueca apareciera en su rostro al recordar que ya no podía utilizarlo después del último trabajo que realizó antes de llegar a Fairy Tail—. Pero está roto. Se rompió en mi última misión. No he tenido tiempo de preguntar si alguien sabe si se puede reparar y, antes de que preguntes, lo traigo porque me resulta raro no pelear con él.

—Tampoco te iba a decir nada —replicó Gajeel, cruzándose de brazos y mirando para otro lado. Aquella chica resultaba intimidante debido a lo cortante e imprevisible que era en sus respuestas y acciones. En realidad le parecía absurdo que llevara consigo un objetivo inservible, que, seguramente, solo le estorbaría si tenían que pelear con alguien.

Lorna enarcó ambas cejas y decidió ignorar a Gajeel, pues claramente no estaba conforme con su respuesta, pero tampoco le iba a permitir que la replicara. En realidad, su interés estaba en aquel gato de color negro. Los ojos dorados de la peli rosa atravesaron a Lily, incómodo por la mirada que le estaba dedicando la chica.

—¿Qué eres? —preguntó Lorna finalmente, haciendo que el ceño de Lily se frunciera— No sabía que existieran gatos que pudieran hablar y volar. Creía conocer todo sobre las criaturas mágicas, así que, te pido, por favor, que me enseñes todo lo que sabes sobre tu especie.

—Eres una tía de lo más raro —comentó Gajeel, rascándose la nuca. No solo era brutalmente directa, sino que también era algo desconsiderada.

—Soy un Exceed y no somos de Earthland, sino de Edolas —Lily se cruzó de brazos.

Lorna parpadeó varias veces. Aquella era nueva información para ella, así que se inclinó hacia delante para saber más al respecto.

—Cuéntame más.

—Existe un mundo parecido a éste, pero en el que la magia era muy limitada, no como aquí. Hace poco tiempo que yo estaba allí, pero el gremio de Fairy Tail apareció en Edolas no solo para salvar mi mundo, sino también para salvar a los Exceeds.

—Tú no conociste a Mystogan, pero estaba en nuestro gremio antes —intervino Gajeel—. Resultó ser el Jellal de Edolas y su príncipe.

—Espera un momento, ¿Jellal? ¿Jellal Fernandes? ¿El que intentó despertar a Zeref, pero afortunadamente vuestro gremio se lo impidió? No puedo creer que haya otro tipo como él.

—Parecen la misma persona, pero en realidad no lo son. Es su contraparte —continuó Lily—. El príncipe es una buena persona. Finalmente él tuvo que hacer un sacrificio y renunció a toda la magia de Edolas para poder reconstruir su país desde cero. Como se acabó con toda la magia de Edolas, los Exceed también fuimos expulsados y así es como terminamos aquí.

—Es una historia muy larga —sentenció Gajeel, cruzándose de brazos.

—Entonces debo suponer que la Lisanna de Edolas era en realidad la Lisanna de aquí —Gajeel y Lily se miraron perplejos. ¿Cómo era posible que, con toda la información que le faltaba, Lorna hubiera sido capaz de atar cabos de esa manera?—. Os lo dije. Soy un genio —dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo con superioridad al ver las caras de incredulidad de los dos—. No sé cómo se dio el proceso, pero tiene sentido. Antes de llegar a Fairy Tail investigué sobre vosotros y sobre el gremio. A Lisanna la habían dado puerta y así estuvo durante unos tres años. Si en realidad no había fallecido, podía haber vuelto, pero no lo hizo y si me estáis diciendo que en Edolas hay personas exactamente igual que nosotros, pero a la vez diferentes, eso solo puede significar que Lisanna estuvo todo el tiempo allí.

—El rey Faust utilizaba el Anima para absorber la magia de Earthland y utilizarla en su favor. Suponemos que, en algún momento, un Anima se apareció y tomó a Lisanna, llevándola al otro mundo, donde la Lisanna de Edolas estaba verdaderamente muerta, y durante todo ese tiempo ocupó su lugar.

Lorna reflexionó las palabras de Lily.

—Y Mystogan revertió el efecto del Anima para acabar con la magia de Edolas.

—Eres una joven realmente impresionante —Lily asintió.

Lorna sonrió por el cumplido de Lily y se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá del vagón. Sus ojos se deslizaron hacia la ventana y observó el paisaje que había al otro lado. La escasa vegetación permitía que un inmenso y reluciente sol adornara el horizonte, bañándolo todo con su luz. A lo lejos, se extendía un campo ya amarillento por el calor sofocante que había comenzado a hacer hacía solo unos días.

Fairy Tail era un gremio realmente interesante. Sus magos habían tenido que vivir aventuras emocionantes y Lorna deseaba haber podido estar con ellos durante todo lo acontecido en Edolas. Se preguntaba si ella también tendría una contraparte y cómo sería, pero su mayor pregunta era si ellos estarían vivos todavía. Sabía que, aunque físicamente fueran iguales, no se trataba de la misma persona, Lily ya se lo había dicho, pero, aun así, le habría gustado saber cómo sería su aspecto ahora.

El tren se detuvo lentamente en la estación de Hosenka, un pequeño pueblo situado al oeste de Magnolia. No era un destino muy lejano de la ciudad en la que se encontraba su gremio comparado con otras ciudades, pero sí lo suficiente como para optar por un transporte rápido y cómodo como el tren.

Lorna emprendió de nuevo la marcha, liderando a Gajeel y a Lily por las pequeñas y bonitas calles de Hosenka. Se trataba de un lugar de tipo oriental y de aspecto realmente llamativo, especialmente para aquellos que visitaban aquel pueblo por primera vez. Gajeel y Lily no dejaban de mirar con admiración cada uno de los rincones del lugar y Lorna habría hecho lo mismo, pues aquella era su primera vez allí, pero estaba completamente sumergida en aquella misión. Era su primer trabajo con Fairy Tail y quería demostrar a todos que sabía estar a la altura y, sobre todo, no quería decepcionar a Laxus, que había confiado en ella para fortalecer el gremio al que un día había pertenecido.

Prácticamente atravesaron todo el pueblo para llegar hasta una enorme casa, quizá la más grande que había en Hosenka. Lorna tocó la puerta, admirando el hierro forjado que dibujaba formas extrañas a lo largo de todo el portón principal. Un hombre delgado, de aspecto algo enfermizo y vestido con ropas sencillas, les abrió la puerta, observándoles con curiosidad.

—Somos los magos de Fairy Tail.

Quizá no sabía cómo se procedía en aquel gremio, pero ya había hecho otros trabajos por su cuenta, siempre sola, así que sabía cómo desenvolverse.

Aquel hombre les hizo un gesto para que le siguieran por los interminables y amplios pasillos de aquella mansión. Las paredes estaban decoradas con retratos de personas que, algún día, habían pisado el mismo suelo que ellos. Generaciones de gente que habían levantado un gran imperio de finanzas les miraban con ojos desafiantes.

—Mi señor, los magos ya están aquí.

Un hombre algo bajito de estatura y sonrisa socarrona se puso en pie al verles y extendió sus brazos hacia ellos.

—Bien, puedes marcharte Olly —el sirviente que les había llevado hasta allí hizo varias reverencias al hombre antes de salir por la puerta de la enorme sala en la que se encontraban.

—Mully Fasstender —dijo Lorna en un susurro, pero aun así perceptible para los allí presentes.

Mully Fasstender no tendría más de cuarenta años, pero se trataba de un hombre al que le gustaba ostentar y poco atractivo para la vista. Lucía una ropa que habría resultado más elegante y sofisticada si no fuera porque la combinaba de tal forma que le hacía parecer más bien un bufón que el heredero de una de las familias más poderosas de Fiore.

—Veo que me conoces. Es normal. Soy de una familia importante —el hombre tomó asiento en un enorme butacón. Frente a él, reposaba una mesa con varias botellas con alcohol y otras bebidas y les señaló los sillones que había al otro lado de la mesa, invitándoles a tomar asiento—. ¿No queréis nada de beber? —preguntó destapando una botella. El olor a licor invadió pronto la sala, pero los tres negaron con la cabeza, declinando la invitación mientras tomaban asiento.

—¿Cuál es el objeto que le han robado?

Mully Fasstender sonrió mientras se bebía el líquido de un solo trago y dejaba el vaso de cristal con fuerza sobre la mesa.

—Veo que te gusta ir al grano… —Gajeel emitió una risita y se cruzó de brazos. Lorna miró a su compañero de reojo, sin entender a qué había venido aquella reacción— Me han robado una joya que me ha costado una fortuna y que me había costado mucho conseguir.

El hombre les tendió una fotografía. Gajeel tomó la imagen entre sus manos y la miró enarcando una ceja. Lily intentó mirar por encima del brazo de su amigo, pero le fue imposible atisbar algo de aquella joya.

—¿Y qué tiene de especial esta piedra? —preguntó el Dragon Slayer.

—Es evidente que unos magos como vosotros no sabéis apreciar la belleza de una joya así. Se trata del Zafiro Púrpura.

Lorna dio un respingo en su asiento.

—Déjame ver eso —dijo mientras le arrebataba a Gajeel la fotografía de las manos. Sus manos se deslizaron por la instantánea, admirándola sobre el papel.

—Veo que tú sí la conoces. Quedaría bonita en ti —el hombre se relamió los labios, provocando que tanto Gajeel como Lily fruncieran el ceño.

—No me gustan las joyas y menos si son tan ostentosas —respondió Lorna, dejando la fotografía de nuevo sobre la mesa y provocando que Gajeel y Lily contuvieran una carcajada. Aquella chica diría ser un genio, pero nunca se daba cuenta de las situaciones simples como aquella.

—Os daré un millón y medio de Jewels si la encontráis. Creo que es un precio justo.

Gajeel se puso en pie de un salto y sonrió.

—¡Vamos allá! ¡Somos los magos adecuados para esta misión!

Lorna puso los ojos en blanco y se incorporó también. Aquella era mucha cantidad de dinero y era incentivo suficiente para que los tres se pusieran manos a la obra cuanto antes.

—¿Podría mostrarnos dónde tenía guardado el Zafiro Púrpura?

El hombre asintió y les guió de nuevo por varios pasillos de la casa hasta llegar a un pasillo prácticamente vacío. Allí, el hombre movió varios objetos, haciendo que se abriera un hueco en la pared. Los tres le siguieron en silencio por el estrecho pasillo que les condujo hasta una especie de cámara en la que había otros objetos de valor, que, evidentemente, no resultaban tan interesantes como el Zafiro Púrpura.

—¿Puedes oler algo? —le preguntó Lorna a Gajeel.

—¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Un perro?

—Eres un Dragon Slayer, se supone que tenéis buen olfato. Desde que hemos entrado en la casa, habrás apreciado el olor, tendrá un aroma característico. ¿Notas que haya algo diferente en esta sala?

Gajeel olisqueó la cámara, dando pasos alrededor de la habitación cuando, de repente, se paró en seco.

—Sí, hay algo diferente.

—Lo lógico es que los ladrones entraran y robaran la joya de la cámara. ¿Crees que podrías seguir el olor?

Gajeel asintió y salió corriendo por donde habían entrado. Lily y Lorna le siguieron de cerca, guiándose por el olfato del Dragon Slayer, que les llevó hasta fuera de la casa. Gajeel se paró en la calle aledaña y miró para ambos lados.

—Es curioso, pero el olor ha disminuido considerablemente.

—Tú concéntrate y guíanos.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar de nuevo, alejándose aún más de Hosenka. Gajeel estaba concentrado, intentando no confundir aquel olor con los diferentes aromas que le llegaban del pueblo. Estaba casi convencido de que les llevaría a las afueras de Hosenka, a pesar de que cada vez le resultaba más difícil identificarlo.

—¿Y qué es exactamente ese Zafiro Púrpura? —preguntó Lily mientras seguían a Gajeel— Parecías conocerlo.

Lorna frunció ligeramente el ceño y asintió.

—Ese Zafiro Púrpura no es una joya cualquiera —la peli rosa hizo una pausa para clavar sus dorados ojos sobre el Exceed—. Es una joya maldita.

—¿Maldita?

—Así es. Ya he leído antes sobre ella. La llaman el Zafiro Púrpura, pero en realidad es una amatista, pues, como supongo que sabréis, los zafiros pueden tener otros colores a parte del azul, tienen sus variantes, pero nunca son de color púrpura. No es una joya demasiado sorprendente, pero posee una historia interesante, ya que lo verdaderamente llamativo del objeto es el anillo de plata que rodea la piedra. En él se ven símbolos astrológicos y palabras místicas que nadie ha conseguido descifrar.

—¿Y esas palabras místicas son las que contienen la maldición?

—No se sabe con certeza. Lo único que sí se conoce con certeza es su origen. Proviene de Bosco.

—¿Bosco? —preguntó Lily, realmente interesado por la historia.

—Eres un Exceed y no conoces bien este mundo… Bosco, hace muchísimos años, era un reino débil en el que se dieron numerosas batallas entre otros reinos aprovechándose de su escaso poder militar. Actualmente la situación es distinta, ya que Kadiz Royard, considerado en Bosco como el padre de la revolución, se opuso a que otros reinos se aprovecharan de la situación estratégica de su país y de su escasa defensa. Él fue, de hecho, el que consiguió cambiar la situación al replicar la magia de los volcanes para uso humano. Él fue el primer mago en utilizar el Take Over —Lorna sonrió y negó con la cabeza—. Perdona, me he desviado del tema… —Lily hizo un gesto con la cabeza para quitarle importancia y curvó ligeramente sus labios, trazando una leve sonrisa. Lorna no se daría cuenta, pero su rostro se iluminaba cada vez que explicaba algo, hasta el punto de parecer realmente feliz. Era otra faceta de la peli rosa, que mostraba habitualmente un lado mucho más apagado y serio— En una de esas guerras, unos soldados de Fiore robaron la piedra de un templo que había situado en una de las montañas más altas de Bosco y, al ser robada, la maldición que dicen que posee se activó. Farrus Winter, un coronel, fue el que trajo la joya a Fiore. Fue entonces cuando una grave enfermedad golpeó a su familia y, además, su situación económica se volvió insostenible. El coronel, pensando que se trataba de la piedra, se la entregó a un amigo que, meses después, terminó suicidándose. Más tarde, la joya fue a parar a manos de Esmond Happo, un escritor. El hombre no creía en la maldición. Sin embargo, cambió de parecer cuando dos amigos suyos murieron después de interesarse por la joya.

—¿Una joya maldita? —Gajeel emitió una risita— Qué chorrada.

—No creo que sea una chorrada —replicó Lorna—. Esmond trató de deshacerse de la joya, pero ésta siempre volvía a él. Éste, finalmente, desesperado, la lanzó a un canal, pues no deseaba volver a verla. No obstante, unos tres meses después, alguien encontró la joya, se la vendió a un joyero que reconoció la pieza y se la devolvió a Esmond. El hombre decidió guardarla en una caja fuerte y, desde entonces, ha estado en custodia.

—Hasta que la ha comprado Mully Fasstender —sentenció Lily.

—Así es… Y, aunque puede que no se haya descifrado lo que pone en el anillo de plata, se dice que en el templo había una inscripción en la pared que sugería que…

—Es aquí —interrumpió Gajeel a Lorna.

—No hay nada —dijo Lily, mirando hacia los lados. Estaban en medio de la nada, rodeados de campo y, a lo lejos, podían atisbarse las primeras casas de Hosenka.

Los tres permanecieron en silencio, como si esperaran a que sucediera algo. Lorna se quedó inmóvil, intentando ver o sentir algo sospechoso, mientras Gajeel se paseaba por las cercanías. El Dragon Slayer palpó la tierra con sus manos y golpeó, después, el suelo con su pie derecho, levantando pequeñas nubes de polvo a su alrededor. Una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujó en su rostro.

—¿Has notado algo?

No hubo tiempo para responder la pregunta de Lily. Gajeel dio un puñetazo, haciendo que el suelo que había bajo sus pies cediera. Un grito se escapó de la garganta de Lorna mientras su cuerpo caía al vacío y la tierra les engullía borrando cualquier signo de su presencia.

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí el capítulo!**

 **¿Adónde han ido a parar Gajeel, Lily y Lorna? ¿Quién ha robado la joya? Y, lo más importante, ¿qué sugería la inscripción de la pared del templo? Pues todas estas preguntas se responderán en el siguiente capítulo. Bueno, al menos creo que las dos primeras. No tengo escrito el cuarto capítulo del fanfic aún, así que no sé cuánto me voy a extender porque las peleas no son lo mío jajaja Así que, sí, va a haber acción. A ver qué tal se desenvuelven los personajes y, sobre todo, a ver cuál es la magia de Lorna.**

 **Ya sabéis que podéis comentar lo que queráis y dejarme vuestras sugerencias. Éstas son siempre bien recibidas.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	5. Capítulo 4

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí os traigo el cuarto capítulo dos semanas después. He tardado bastante en escribirlo, más de lo que esperaba. Las peleas y la acción no son mi fuerte, pero espero que todo haya quedado claro y bien explicado.**

 **¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

 **Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

Fairy Tail: La luz de Sefirot

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

Lorna sintió los fuertes latidos de su corazón en las sienes. El suelo se había hecho pedazos bajo sus pies y caía a gran velocidad. Abrió sus ojos, mientras esperaba lo inevitable, el choque de su cuerpo contra el suelo… Pero no, había prometido que iba a vivir. Cruzó sus brazos en su pecho y cerró sus ojos, concentrándose en su poder mágico. No obstante, sus ojos volvieron a abrirse cuando sintió cómo alguien le aferraba de su capa, frenando su caída. Lorna giró levemente su rostro para descubrir que Lily, con sus alas desplegadas, había llegado a tiempo para sujetarla y evitar que el golpe pudiera matarla.

Lily posó a Lorna en el suelo con delicadeza una vez consiguieron llegar al final de aquella trampa. Los dos miraron hacia arriba, donde un pequeño punto de luz estaba situado en lo alto.

—Ten más cuidado Gajeel —Lily puso los brazos en jarras—. Eso podría habernos matado.

El Dragon Slayer se rascó la nuca y se rió. Lorna prefirió no darle importancia y su atención fue inmediatamente captada por el lugar en el que se encontraban. Era un sitio oscuro, muy poco iluminado y húmedo.

—¿Qué creéis que es esto? —preguntó Gajeel.

—Parece que aquí debajo había una cámara secreta —respondió Lorna—. Deberíamos seguir por este pasillo. Con el estruendo que hemos hecho, seguramente los ladrones ya nos estarán esperando, así que tenemos que estar atentos.

Gajeel y Lily asintieron y los tres juntos emprendieron de nuevo la marcha. Con el caer de las piedras, habían llamado la atención y podían darse dos circunstancias: que los ladrones hubieran escapado o que les hubieran preparado una emboscada.

Aquel no era un lugar demasiado agradable para la vista. Se trataba de una construcción poco pulida, pues picos de rocas asomaban a lo largo del pasillo. A cada paso que daban, Lorna podía escuchar el sonido del agua encharcada bajo sus pies, por lo que el olor del sitio no era nada agradable.

Atravesaron una especie de arco de hierro que parecía ser uno de los pilares fundamentales de la construcción y llegaron a una sala igualmente oscura, pero algo más iluminada debido a las antorchas situadas en cada una de las esquinas de la habitación. Al fondo, sobre un pedestal, les esperaban dos hombres de aspecto poco amigable.

—¡Devolved la joya! —gritó Lorna antes de que alguno de ellos abriera la boca.

—¿Por qué íbamos a dártela a ti, muchacha? —respondió uno de ellos— ¿Os ha contratado el idiota ese?

—Lorna, no merece la pena negociar con ellos. Les daremos una paliza para que sepan cómo nos las gastamos en Fairy Tail.

Lorna frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Gajeel. El Dragon Slayer crujió sus nudillos con una sonrisa de medio lado y, aunque la peli rosa sabía muy bien lo que era pelear, no se sentía muy segura de sí misma si su vara mágica no funcionaba. Gajeel tenía razón desde el principio, por mucho que ella lo hubiera querido negar, solo la molestaría a la hora de enfrentarse a aquellos hombres y tampoco le podía negar al chico que era imposible hacer entrar en razón a aquellos tipos.

—Vuestro numerito de entrada nos ha dado tiempo suficiente para prepararnos. Tenemos prisa, así que nos marchamos ya —uno de aquellos hombres extendió su brazo izquierdo, dando una orden—. ¡Ahora!

Varios hombres les rodearon rápidamente, apuntándoles con espadas. Lorna apretó los puños con fuerza y se giró para no perder de vista a aquellos dos tipos, que ya se habían bajado del pedestal y corrían en dirección contraria, alejándose de ellos.

—Mierda —Lorna pudo sentir el aliento de Gajeel en su nuca—. Se escapan.

—No os preocupéis —Lily se transformó por completo, haciendo que los ojos de Lorna se abrieran por la sorpresa. El exceed cogió su espada de reducido tamaño también y, al igual que había sucedido con él, la hizo más grande—. Id vosotros tras ellos. Yo me ocupo de esto.

Gajeel tomó a Lorna rápidamente del brazo y tiró de ella con fuerza para que le siguiera. La chica se preguntaba si Lily estaría bien peleando contra todos aquellos hombres, pero sus dudas se disiparon cuando le vio moverse con agilidad mientras daba estocadas y se defendía con maestría.

Los dos magos corrieron tras los dos ladrones, pero les llevaban demasiada ventaja, así que tenían todas las de perder si no atacaban. Gajeel era consciente de ello, así que se paró en seco y extendió su brazo izquierdo hacia el frente.

—¡Tetsuryūsō: Kishin!

El brazo del Dragon Slayer se convirtió en una punta de lanza gigante y, de ella, comenzaron a salir lanzas algo más pequeñas, disparadas hacia su enemigo. El suelo explotó bajo los pies de aquellos hombres. Sin embargo, aquel ataque no fue suficiente. Un haz de luz apareció entre el polvo y las rocas que se habían desprendido por el impacto anterior, pillando por sorpresa a un Gajeel que, apretando los puños con fuerza, se cubrió el rostro para recibir un impacto que nunca llegó.

Al abrir los ojos, Gajeel se topó con la figura de Lorna, justo delante de él. La chica se mantenía con las piernas separadas y sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Una especie de pared de luz que parecía haber invocado la peli rosa se desvaneció tan pronto como el ataque de uno de aquellos hombres chocó con ella.

—¿¡Pero qué haces!? No necesito que me protejas —protestó Gajeel.

Lorna se giró para mirarle.

—Limítate a dar las gracias.

Gajeel emitió una risita.

—Yo me encargo del tipo de la espada. Tú ve a por el otro.

Lorna asintió y se alejó de él. Gajeel la observó de reojo, pues no sabía la clase de magia que Lorna poseía y tampoco la conocía lo suficiente como para saber si sabía desenvolverse en una pelea.

—Deberías estar más pendiente de ti que de la chica… ¡Gea's force!

Aquel tipo clavó su espada en el suelo, haciendo que la tierra se abriera a su paso. Los ojos de Gajeel se abrieron de par en par al sentir la fuerza de su magia. El Dragon Slayer saltó, intentando evitar ser tragado por la grieta que avanzaba hacia él, pero la onda expansiva del ataque sí le alcanzó, lanzándole contra una de las paredes.

Gajeel sintió cómo su cuerpo crujía. Apretó los dientes, sintiendo una punzada de dolor en su espalda y cayó al suelo, dolorido. Se puso en pie tembloroso, preguntándose qué clase de arma poseía aquel hombre. Desde un principio había dudado en si aquellos dos ladrones eran magos, pero ahora no le cabía ninguna duda. Eran unos tipos peligrosos.

—¡Air crash!

El hombre hizo un movimiento seco con su espada en el aire, formando un remolino que se dirigía rápidamente hacia él. Gajeel saltó a tiempo hacia un lado, esquivando el ataque. Éste golpeó con fuerza en el sitio en el que se encontraba hacía unos segundos, dejando un profundo agujero sobre la pared.

 _¿Qué demonios te pasa?_ , pensó Gajeel para sus adentros. El Dragon Slayer golpeó con su puño en el suelo y tensó la mandíbula. Era hora de emplearse a fondo. No iba a perder más tiempo con aquel tipo.

—¡Tetsuryūkon! —Gajeel saltó de nuevo, haciendo que su brazo derecho se convirtiera en un gran bastón de acero que se extendió hasta llegar a su enemigo. El ladrón lo esquivó y, con su espada, golpeó a Gajeel, sin surtir mucho efecto. Aquello hizo que el Dragon Slayer se riera, dispuesto a realizar su siguiente movimiento— ¡Tetsuryūken!

Gajeel acortó la distancia que les separaba y, aun con su brazo transformado en el bastón de acero, lo modificó a una espada. Ambos objetos chocaron el aire, haciendo que unas cuantas chispas saltaran hacia los lados.

—Vaya… —dijo el hombre— Así que también eres espadachín… Veamos si la tuya puede con mi espada de los elementos.

Gajeel continuó ejerciendo presión, no cediendo ante aquel tipo. ¿Espada de los elementos? ¿Qué demonios era eso? Nunca había oído hablar de un arma así, pero, por lo que había experimentado, aquel objeto permitía a su usuario manipular a su antojo aire y tierra, como mínimo.

Los dos dieron un salto hacia atrás para tomar aire de nuevo y, con un grito, volvieron a juntarse, haciendo chocar de nuevo sus espadas. Sus estocadas eran fuertes y precisas, pero aquel tipo era mucho más experimentado que un Gajeel que, por mucho que practicara diferentes artes, no podía estar a su altura.

El hombre, con dos movimientos rápidos, alejó su espada para volver a golpear contra el brazo transformado de Gajeel y, en un parpadeo, lanzó una estocada contra el lado desprotegido del Dragon Slayer. Gajeel, haciendo alarde de unos buenos reflejos, se cubrió el rostro con su brazo, ya endurecido, haciendo que la espada prácticamente rebotara. El hombre abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y, Gajeel, emitiendo su risita tan característica, le propinó un puñetazo con su mano derecha, ahora libre. Aquel movimiento fue suficiente para que Gajeel pudiera separarse de su oponente y así realizar su magia con mayor libertad.

—¡Tetsuryū no Hōkō!

Gajeel se echó hacia atrás, expulsando por su boca un tornado de metal de gran alcance. Sin embargo, aquel ataque no fue suficiente y, aunque el suelo que rodeaba a su rival estaba levantado, aquel hombre había conseguido reducir la fuerza del impacto volviendo a cortar el aire y lanzando una especie de ola de aire que chocó fuertemente contra su ataque de acero. Su oponente gritó de satisfacción y, empuñando su espada, corrió de nuevo hacia él para dar el último golpe.

—¡Tetsuryū no Uroko!

Gajeel cubrió todo su cuerpo con escamas de acero, permitiéndole no sufrir ningún daño cuando su rival intentó atravesarle con la espada. El hombre abrió sus ojos de par en par por la sorpresa, mientras que Gajeel sonrió de medio lado. Un aura de color verdoso comenzó a rodear al Dragon Slayer, dispuesto a dar el golpe final que terminaría con aquella pelea, que estaba durando demasiado para su gusto.

—¡Tetsuryū no Gōken!

Gajeel echó su puño hacia atrás y, con la fuerza descomunal que le caracterizaba, hizo que éste impactara con fuerza en el estómago de su enemigo. Una explosión les rodeó a ambos, lanzando a su oponente disparado contra la pared que se encontraba en el lado contrario. El cuerpo del hombre impactó con fuerza, agrietando la pared y dejándole completamente inconsciente sobre el encharcado suelo de aquella misteriosa cueva.

El Dragon Slayer se incorporó y se colocó sus guantes, satisfecho con su trabajo, preguntándose si Lorna y Lily habían cumplido ya con su tarea.

—¡Heaven's blow!

Gajeel enarcó una ceja al escuchar aquel grito no muy lejos de él. No obstante, no tuvo mucho tiempo de reacción, pues la enorme cavidad quedó iluminada por completo, cegándole. Gajeel se llevó las manos al rostro, intentando cubrirse de la explosión que acompañó, segundos después, a aquel destello de luz.

 **…**

Lorna comenzó a correr, dejando atrás a Gajeel. La peli rosa frunció el ceño, pues tenía que intentar alcanzar al tipo que corría frente a ella como fuera.

—¡Light spear!

Una lanza de luz se formó justo frente a ella y, con un movimiento de su mano, ésta salió disparada hacia su oponente. El hombre saltó, consiguiendo esquivarla en el último momento, para darse la vuelta y encararla con su rostro lleno de furia.

—¿¡Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, mocosa!? —Lorna se frenó en seco y aferró con su mano izquierda aquella vara mágica inservible— ¡Green corde!

De las manos de aquel tipo salió una especie de hiedra de color verdoso que se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia ella. Lorna utilizó su vara para cubrirse, mientras que la cuerda se enroscó entorno al objeto. La chica forcejeó con ambas manos, intentando no soltarla, mientras aquel hombre se reía de ella. La peli rosa apretó los dientes, tensando la mandíbula y sintiéndose furiosa con ella misma. Había gastado demasiado poder mágico protegiendo a Gajeel de aquel ataque, por lo que no podía malgastar más magia si quería ganar a aquel tipo. Se sentía profundamente decepcionada consigo misma porque debía continuar practicando la magia que su madre un día le comenzó a enseñar. Su nivel estaba muy lejos del que debía tener a sus diecinueve años.

Finalmente, soltó la vara, haciendo que ésta cayera contra el suelo y se dañara más de lo que estaba. Lorna sintió un nudo en la garganta, pues aquel objeto era especial para ella y, aunque fuera una carga, no sabía pelear sin él. No estaba preparada todavía. Solía utilizarla para controlar sus excesos de magia, aquella enorme cantidad de poder mágico que Makarov había sentido en su despacho y que ella se veía incapaz de controlar por sí sola. Pero ahora debía ser fuerte, afrontar que debía pelear con lo que tenía. Era buena, era una maga realmente buena e iba a demostrar que se merecía ser un miembro de Fairy Tail. No iba a decepcionar a nadie. Ni a Laxus, ni a su madre, ni a Marlo. Se lo debía.

—¡Poison Ivy!

El hombre parecía haber repetido ataque. No obstante, era diferente, pues ya no se trataba de una especie de cuerda, sino que ahora esa cuerda parecía más bien una hiedra venosa que se deslizaba hacia ella con gran velocidad, dispuesta a atraparla. Lorna saltó, mientras la planta se estrellaba una y otra vez contra el suelo, agujereándolo. El hombre no dejaba de carcajearse de ella haciéndola sentir completamente humillada e inútil. Se sentía furiosa con aquel tipo y aquella distracción terminó pagándola caro. Su orgullo herido no era lo más importante en ese momento. Saltó un segundo tarde, lo suficiente como para que uno de los pinchos de la hiedra le rozara ligeramente la carne. Lorna apretó los dientes con fuerza, sintiendo un escozor en la zona mientras se agarraba el brazo izquierdo con fuerza.

—¿Qué te parece mi hiedra venenosa? —el hombre rio.

La hiedra volvió hacia ella, pero Lorna no podía desconcentrarse por un pequeño corte en su brazo. La chica saltó hacia un lado y, en el aire, extendió sus brazos hacia delante.

—¡Light crystals!

Lorna abrió sus manos extendidas hacia delante y de ellas salieron haces de luz con formas geométricas que comenzaron a estallar alrededor de su oponente una vez tocaban el suelo. El hombre se cubrió para evitar ser herido y, una vez todas estallaron, Lorna cayó al suelo con gracia, pero aquello no había sido suficiente. El hombre tensó la mandíbula y apretó los puños con fuerza.

—Solo te ha rozado, pero ese corte de mi hiedra es suficiente para envenenarte, estúpida.

Lorna rodó los ojos. Aquel tipo era un charlatán. Aún así, tenía razón. Podía sentirlo. Ya no era un escozor alrededor del pequeño corte, sino que todo el brazo le molestaba. Aquel hombre no iba a rendirse, no iba a dejar que recuperaran la joya tan fácilmente.

—Esto es lo que buscas, ¿verdad? —el hombre sacó un objeto de uno de sus bolsillos que le mostró a Lorna. No podía verlo del todo bien debido a la distancia, pero el destello púrpura que emitió el objeto le hizo darse cuenta de que esa era la joya que estaban buscando— ¡Pues no lo tendrás! ¡Yo dominaré el mundo con ella! ¡Ese es su verdadero poder! ¿¡Para qué lo querría un idiota como Mully Fasstender!? —Lorna frunció el ceño. Así que ese tipo conocía la historia de la joya, debía conocer la inscripción que había en una de las paredes del templo del que la sacaron. No obstante, no parecía conocer toda la inscripción, ya que se estaba olvidando de un detalle muy importante— ¡Estás acabada, mocosa!

El hombre extendió una de sus manos y la hiedra venenosa volvió hacia ella, con una furia incontrolable, pero, en esa ocasión, Lorna no se apartó. La chica aferró con fuerza la hiedra, enrollándola en torno a su mano derecha. Ahora los dos estaban unidos.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Estás perdida! ¡Te has derrotado tu sola!

—Te equivocas… —el rostro de Lorna se ensombreció y su voz sonó ronca. Podía sentir los pinchos de la hiedra clavarse en torno a su mano, atravesándole la carne y transmitiendo el veneno a través de su sangre. Sentía sus venas hervir, sus huesos crujir y creía que su cabeza le iba a estallar— Desde el primer momento en el que tomaste esa joya entre tus manos y yo decidí enfrentarme a ti, la victoria ya era mía —el hombre enarcó una ceja, confuso. Lorna comenzó a concentrar energía en sus puños, mientras echaba poco a poco sus brazos hacia atrás para, con un golpe seco, echarlos de nuevo hacia delante como si diera un puñetazo—. ¡Heaven's blow!

Un destello de luz iluminó por completo la cavidad seguido de una enorme explosión. La peli rosa se cubrió el rostro, evitando los trozos de roca que volaban en todas direcciones. Lo sabía, sabía que no podría controlar la potencia de aquel ataque y su efecto había terminado siendo excesivo. Una vez el efecto del mismo terminara, tendría que darse prisa, pues estaba convencida de que habría dañado los cimientos de aquella construcción

Cuando el efecto de su ataque bajó, abrió los ojos, para toparse con su enemigo derrotado sobre el suelo. La chica corrió hacia el hombre, inconsciente y todavía con su puño derecho cerrado entorno a la preciosa piedra. Lorna abrió sus dedos y la tomó entre sus manos, sintiendo el calor que aquel poderoso y peligroso objeto desprendía.

—¿¡Qué demonios has hecho!? ¡Casi me matas! —Gajeel corrió hacia ella, pero no hubo tiempo para muchas protestas, pues un trozo del techo se desprendió, prácticamente cayendo sobre ellos. Los dos saltaron hacia un lado, sorteando las rocas— ¡Lily, nos vamos!

—¡Sí!

El gato, que continuaba peleando contra los subordinados de aquellos dos hombres, saltó con agilidad por encima de ellos y regresó a su tamaño normal para desplegar unas enormes y blancas alas a su espalda.

—¡Esperad! —antes de que Lily la tomara por la cintura, Lorna corrió al centro de la instancia, donde su vara mágica reposaba sobre el suelo. Gajeel y Lily protestaron, mientras fragmentos del suelo seguían desprendiéndose, amenazando con sepultarles bajo los escombros cuando aquel lugar se viniera abajo por completo. Lorna la recogió y, rápidamente, se puso de nuevo a su altura.

Lily los agarró a ambos y, haciendo uso de su fuerza, despegó, ascendiendo hacia el agujero que se había formado en el techo y sacándoles de allí. Tenían que ponerse a cubierto, pues aquel sitio se había vuelto peligroso.

Desde las alturas, vieron cómo parte del suelo se hundía, dejando el campo de las afueras de Hosenka con una estampa bastante desoladora. Lily bordeó el agujero que se había formado y les posó de nuevo en el suelo, visiblemente agotado por el esfuerzo de cargar con dos personas a la vez.

—Misión cumplida —dijo Gajeel satisfecho, poniendo los brazos en jarras. No obstante, no obtuvo respuesta alguna de Lorna. Era una chica reservada, pero al menos esperaba algunas palabras tras haber terminado su primer trabajo con éxito—. Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó finalmente el Dragon Slayer al darse cuenta de que el rostro de la chica estaba pálido.

—Estoy bien —susurró la peli rosa.

—No, no estás bien —Lily le levantó la capa blanca, manchada de polvo y suciedad. Bajo la prenda, pudieron ver su mano derecha magullada e hinchada y su brazo izquierdo comenzaba a tomar un tono amoratado—. ¡Estás herida!

—¡Estoy bien! —protestó Lorna mientras tiraba de la capa y la colocaba en su sitio— El tipo contra el que he peleado utilizaba un ataque que le permitía usar una hiedra venenosa. Eso es todo. Yo me he provocado estas heridas aun sabiendo de lo que se trataba. Tenía todas las de ganar.

—Eres una tía de lo más raro —Gajeel enarcó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo que Lorna sonriera.

—Tenía esto de mi parte —la chica les mostró la joya.

—¡El Zafiro Púrpura! —dijo Lily, entusiasmado.

—Así es. ¿Recuerdas que antes de que Gajeel encontrara la entrada a la base secreta de los ladrones te estaba contando su historia? —Lily asintió— Pues bien, no pude terminarla. La historia decía que en una de las paredes del templo rezaba el siguiente mensaje: 'Quien posea esta piedra dominará el mundo, pero también conocerá todas sus desgracias. Solo Dios o una mujer pueden llevarla con impunidad'"

Lily reflexionó durante unos segundos.

—Entonces, ¿esa joya solo puede poseerla una mujer?

Lorna asintió.

—Básicamente sugiere que, aquel que la encuentre, deberá entregársela a su esposa. Esa es la verdadera maldición de la joya. Los hombres no pueden tenerla, por eso sabía que, pasara lo que pasara, yo iba a salir victoriosa de aquel combate en cuanto me mostró que era él el que la poseía.

—¿Y vamos a entregársela a Mully Fasstender? —preguntó Gajeel.

—Nos contrató para esto —respondió la chica, encogiéndose de hombros—. Lo que haga con ella ahora, no es de nuestra incumbencia.

Y, sin añadir nada más, los tres caminaron de vuelta al pueblo. Lorna estaba satisfecha, había cumplido con éxito su primer trabajo. No obstante, se sentía agotada y mareada. El venero estaba actuando más rápido de lo que creía sobre ella, pero eso tendría que esperar.

* * *

¡ **Hasta aquí el capítulo!**

 **Espero que os haya gustado. Ahora vienen un par de capítulos más tranquilos en los que Lorna se podrá relacionar más con la gente del gremio, ya que, prácticamente nada más ingresar, se ha marchado a hacer una misión con Gajeel. No obstante, la peli rosa despertará los recelos de varios miembros del gremio, ya que muchos sospechan de su extraña actitud.**

 **Ya sabéis que podéis comentarme lo que queráis, dejarme vuestras opiniones y sugerencias. Estas siempre son bien recibidas, ya que me ayudan a mejorar.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	6. Capítulo 5

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Ha pasado mucho tiempo. No sé cuánto llevo sin postear, pero, por fin, he vencido a la pereza y he terminado el capítulo cinco. Tenía más o menos claro lo que quería poner, pero escribirlo me ha dado bastante pereza. Me he puesto estos dos últimos días con ello seriamente y aquí está el resultado. Espero que os guste.**

 **¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

 **Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

Fairy Tail: La luz de Sefirot

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

Lorna pasó las hojas del libro con cuidado, leyendo por encima lo que ponía en sus páginas. Había pasado mucho tiempo buscando algo que pudiera hablarle de la magia de los cristales, de la magia de ese cristal que llevaba siempre consigo y que no podía permitirse perder. Sabía que no podía caer en sus manos.

—Espero que tengas una buena explicación para haber rechazado el dinero y haberle pedido estos libros a cambio —dijo Gajeel mientras echaba un vistazo rápido a la caja que contenía los libros, situada justo al lado de Lorna.

La peli rosa dejó el libro que estaba leyendo a un lado, no sin perderlo de vista en ningún momento. Lo necesitaba.

—Cuando regresamos a casa de Mully Fasstender para informarle del éxito del trabajo, me percaté de que, en una de las estanterías, estaba esta importante colección. Cada libro analiza las propiedades de objetos mágicos difíciles de encontrar y que, incluso, son considerados una leyenda. Como imaginaréis, este tipo de información es muy valiosa,

—Esto solo le hará ilusión a Levy en el gremio —Gajeel chasqueó la lengua y Lorna sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Quién ha dicho que sea para el gremio? —Gajeel y Lily la observaron con curiosidad— Vamos a venderlos. Mully Fasstender nos ofrecía una buena recompensa, pero nos podrían dar mínimo cinco millones de jewels por la colección.

—Me gustas —Gajeel emitió una risita—. Creo que deberíamos trabajar más veces juntos.

Lorna sintió una extraña calidez en su pecho al escuchar aquellas palabras del Dragon Slayer. Ella siempre había trabajado sola, no tenía a nadie cerca que pudiera apoyarla o que confiara ciegamente en ella desde hacía mucho tiempo, tanto que casi no lo recordaba. Suponía que eso era lo que significaba estar en un gremio ahora…

—¿No se enfadará cuando se entere de lo que cuestan estos libros en realidad? —preguntó Lily cruzándose de brazos, pero Lorna se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y qué si lo hace? Mully Fasstender ha demostrado ser un imbécil al que solo le interesa el dinero y las joyas. Él no apreciaría estos libros de la misma forma que los puede apreciar la persona que los compre.

—Que cruel… —dijo finalmente el gato.

Lorna se recostó en el asiento y frunció el ceño. Ella no se consideraba una persona cruel, los demás son los que habían sido crueles con ella. Lo que ella había vivido sí era crueldad. No obstante, no la podían pedir que, de vez en cuando, no fuera egoísta ni se aprovechara de la debilidad de los demás. Era lo que su padre, no, aquel hombre, le había enseñado desde que ella tenía doce años. Habían pasado seis años desde entonces y, aunque había intentado que todas aquellas enseñanzas no calaran en ella, algo tenía que habérsele quedado impregnado, por mucho que ella lo hubiera evitado.

El tren se detuvo lentamente en la estación de Magnolia. Gajeel cogió la pesada caja con los libros mientras Lorna se aferró a su vara mágica, utilizada en esos momentos como bastón, para apoyarse y no caer al suelo. No había querido ir a un médico en Hosenka, ya que su orgullo había sido más fuerte y se había negado a ser atendida hasta que llegaran a Magnolia. Lorna decía estar bien, pero lo cierto era que se sentía cada vez más exhausta

Lily se transformó y le tomó rápidamente de la cintura.

—Hay que regresar cuanto antes al gremio. Necesitas que te traten.

—No, estoy bien. Vayamos a cobrar la recompensa —replicó una vez estuvieron fuera de la estación, pero Lily la ignoró—. Está bien —dijo finalmente resignada—. Al menos llevadme a casa. Me daré un baño y, después, iré al gremio a que me traten.

—Tienes unas prioridades muy raras… —comentó Gajeel mientras cambiaban el rumbo y se dirigían a casa de Lorna.

—Nosotros iremos mientras tanto a ver cuánto nos dan por los libros.

—Hay una librería a unas calles de aquí a la que he ido desde que llegué a Magnolia. Parece un buen sitio —sugirió la peli rosa.

—Bien —Lily asintió—. Nos veremos entonces en el gremio. Ten cuidado y ve rápidamente para que Wendy pueda curarte.

La peli rosa suspiró al entrar en su pequeño apartamento, necesitaba asegurarse de que todo seguía igual, que seguía tal y cómo lo había dejado cuando se había marchado con Gajeel. No la habían encontrado, al menos no por el momento, pero con el libro que tenía, si todo iba bien, su pesadilla terminaría antes de que alguien pudiera salir herido.

Dejó el libro sobre la mesilla de noche de su cuarto y comenzó a desvestirse, no sin apretar los dientes producto de la quemazón que sentía con cada movimiento de su brazo. Finos hilos de color negro comenzaban a ascender por el brazo con el que había agarrado aquella especie de hiedra venenosa.

Se dio un baño rápido y dejó la ropa que había llevado durante el trabajo, así como su capa blanca ahora de tonos amarronados debido a la suciedad, a un lado. Ya lo lavaría después. Tomó su bolso de bandolera y emprendió su camino al gremio, donde cruzó las puertas prácticamente tambaleándose. Se dejó caer sobre uno de los bancos de madera y se masajeó las sienes. Su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle de forma insoportable.

—¿Ya habéis vuelto del trabajo? ¿No os habíais ido esta mañana? —Lorna asintió ante la pregunta que una voz femenina le acababa de realizar— Vaya… Qué rápido. Hacéis buen equipo entonces Gajeel y tú. Por cierto, ¿dónde está?

—Ha ido a por el dinero junto a Lily.

—Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?

Lorna levantó la vista para toparse con los oscuros ojos de Cana Alberona sobre ella. La chica, que sostenía una jarra en su mano, se había sentado justo frente a ella.

—¿Está Wendy en el gremio? —preguntó finalmente Lorna.

Cana asintió con preocupación al ver el pálido rostro de la muchacha y se giró.

—¡WENDY! —gritó la chica, captando la atención de todos los presentes— ¡Ven, rápido!

En unos pocos segundos, la pequeña Wendy cruzó el salón acompañada de su inseparable amiga Charle para llegar hasta donde se encontraban las dos chicas.

—¿Ocurre algo, Cana-san?

—Necesito que me ayudes —respondió en su lugar Lorna. La peli rosa extendió el brazo y le mostró su herida en la mano—. ¿Puedes curarme esto?

Los ojos de Wendy se abrieron de par en par.

—¿Cómo te has hecho esto, Lorna-san? —la Dragon Slayer le tomó el brazo con delicadeza. No obstante, Lorna sintió una punzada de dolor, por lo que emitió un leve quejido.

—Tuve que hacerlo durante el trabajo. Fue un pequeño precio a pagar. El tipo contra el que peleé usaba una especie de hiedra venenosa y la agarré con la mano.

—¿A quién se le ocurre hacer eso? —preguntó Cana.

—Era la única forma que tenía de ganar. El factor sorpresa fue determinante. No se imaginaba que llegara a hacer eso, a pesar de que la hiedra tenía veneno —respondió Lorna orgullosa.

—Has aguantado mucho llegando hasta aquí sin tratarte —comentó Charle, echando un vistazo a la herida.

—Veré qué puedo hacer.

Wendy cerró los ojos y puso las palmas de sus manos sobre el brazo de Lorna. Una tenue luz y una extraña sensación refrescante comenzaron a extenderse por su cuerpo. La peli rosa observó fascinada cómo los rastros negros que el veneno estaba dejando sobre su piel desaparecían lentamente ante sus ojos. Con un suspiro, Wendy se dejó caer a su lado y se pasó el brazo por la frente, visiblemente cansada por el esfuerzo.

—Eres realmente impresionante, Wendy —Lorna se miró el brazo con atención—. Muchas gracias.

—No tenías que esforzarte tanto, Wendy —protestó Charle, visiblemente preocupada por la niña.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal la experiencia de tu primera misión? —preguntó Cana.

—Natsu-san se quedó muy desilusionado porque quería que hubieras venido con nosotros.

—Oh, bueno, no estuvo mal. Gajeel es realmente fuerte y Pantherlily ha sido un gran compañero también. Estoy verdaderamente impresionada. No obstante, sigo prefiriendo trabajar sola.

—Pero, aunque prefieras trabajar sola, podrías venir con nosotros alguna vez, ¿no? —Wendy agachó el rostro, avergonzada por lo que acababa de decir.

—Wendy… —Charle dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a la Dragon Slayer para intentar reconfortarla, especialmente ante la ausencia de una respuesta por parte de Lorna.

—Eres una tía dura —comentó Cana mientras daba un sorbo a su jarra—, pero seguro que luego eres un caramelito —añadió la morena mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Lorna frunció el ceño momentáneamente, pero, después, su rostro cambió a uno más afable. Llevaba solo unos minutos en compañía de aquellas dos magas y ya se sentía como si las conociera de toda la vida. Una sonrisa se dibujó inconscientemente en su rostro y se giró hacia Wendy.

—Me encantaría ir algún día con vosotros.

Wendy levantó el rostro para clavar sus grandes ojos castaños en ella, iluminados por la emoción y por haberla hecho entrar en razón.

—Tu parte del dinero.

Las tres chicas abrieron los ojos de par en par al ver un taco de billetes sobre la mesa de madera. Lorna levantó la vista y se topó con la mirada inquebrantable de Gajeel sobre ella. Lily, a su lado, la observaba de brazos cruzados.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó la chica.

—Para ser un genio, eres bastante lenta —respondió Gajeel. En su rostro serio, de repente, apareció una sonrisa de medio lado—. Nos han dado siete millones de jewels por los libros —añadió, dándole una palmada en la espalda con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—¿En serio? Yo calculaba unos cinco por toda la colección.

—Pues no —respondió Lily—. Y para ser exactos, solo nos han dado siete porque faltaba un libro… ¿No sabes dónde puede estar? Juraría que cuando salimos de casa de Mully Fasstender estaba.

Lorna se encogió de hombros.

—Es posible que me lo llevara sin querer. Cuando llegue a casa, echaré un vistazo.

—¡Genial! —Gajeel apretó el puño con fuerza— Podría ascender el precio a los diez. Definitivamente quiero hacer más misiones contigo, fresita.

—¿Fresita? —preguntó la peli rosa frunciendo el ceño mientras Gajeel le revolvía el pelo, despertando las risas en Wendy y Cana.

—¿Estás ya mejor? —quiso saber Lily.

Lorna asintió en respuesta.

—Sí, Wendy la ha curado —añadió Charle, visiblemente orgullosa.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer con todo esto? —Cana cogió el fajo de billetes y lo observó con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

—Tendré para pagar el alquiler varios meses.

—No lo dirás en serio… —La morena sonrió— No seas aburrida —añadió para, después, tomarse el resto de sake que quedaba en su jarra de un trago—. Nos vamos de compras —dijo lanzándole los billetes—. Y no es negociable. ¿Vienes, Wendy? —preguntó mientras se ponía en pie.

—S-Sí —respondió la pequeña, imitando a Cana.

—Me apunto. Necesito mirar un par de cosas. Estos pantalones ya están algo viejos, ¿no os parece? —preguntó Lily, estirando la prenda para inspeccionarla mejor.

—¿Por qué no pruebas con un tono más alegre esta vez? —preguntó Charle.

Lily reflexionó unos segundos.

—Sí… No sería mala idea… —el gato se giró— ¿No vienes, Gajeel?

—Paso —El Dragon Slayer bufó—. Buscaré algo de metal para recargar las pilas.

Los cuatro emprendieron la marcha hacia la calle cuando Cana se percató de que alguien no les seguía. La morena se giró y extendió su mano.

—¿Vamos? —sonrió mientras una Lorna, que todavía procesaba lo que estaba sucediendo tomaba la mano de Cana para ponerse en pie y, junto a ella, salir del gremio.

 _Qué sensación tan extraña_ , pensó mientras caminaba en último lugar por las calles de Magnolia. Siempre había escuchado las palabras de su madre, lo mucho que hablaba de lo que significaba estar en un gremio y cómo éste, finalmente, se había convertido en su familia. Ella siempre le decía que, algún día, ella también formaría parte de esa familia, que comprendería lo que estar tener a más personas cuidando de ella, a personas con las que pudiera compartir lazos inquebrantables. Aquel día Lorna había comenzado a formar los primeros. Apenas podía percibirse el hilo rojo que le tenía unido a ellos, pero, poco a poco, iba tomando grosor y fuerza. Poco a poco, comenzaría a trazar su propia historia en Fairy Tail. Poco a poco, estaba comenzando a ser parte de esa familia a la que su madre tanto había deseado que perteneciera.

—¡Eh! ¡No te quedes atrás!

Lorna parpadeó varias veces, saliendo de sus pensamientos y asintió con la cabeza. Cuando se puso a su altura, Cana, sonriente, pasó su brazo por el hombro de la peli rosa y la llevó hasta dentro de la primera tienda que iban a visitar aquella tarde.

Aquella era la primera vez que iba de compras. Obviamente había tenido que pasar por tiendas y puestos para comprar ropa, pero nunca había ido acompañada ni le había llevado más de cinco minutos. Normalmente cogía lo primero que veía que llamaba su atención, pero, en cambio, todos iban pasando por las perchas del local, incluso observaban con atención algunas prendas y se preguntaban si aquel color o aquel tipo de tejido les sentaría bien.

—Oye, Lily, ¿qué te parecen estos? —preguntó Charle sosteniendo unos pantalones amarillos con un estampado negro algo estrambótico.

El gato tragó saliva y torció el gesto.

—Eso es demasiado atrevido.

—Dijiste que te vendría bien algún color alegre, ¿no? —intervino Cana, cruzándose de brazos— Pruébatelos y no protestes. Puedes llevarte también estos — añadió la chica, lanzándole otro par de color verde.

—¿Has visto algo que te guste, Lorna-san?

Lorna se giró para toparse con los grandes ojos marrones de Wendy posados sobre ella. La joven, de aspecto angelical, la miraba nerviosa, con sus manos puestas en su espalda.

—N-No… No estoy muy acostumbrada a ir de compras, ¿sabes? —respondió finalmente la peli rosa rascándose la nuca incómoda.

—Pues yo tengo al para ti —intervino Cana apareciendo por detrás. La morena sostenía un bonito vestido de color amarillo, con un volante en la falda.

—¿Un vestido? —preguntó Lorna, escéptica. No era amante de ese tipo de prendas de vestir y no se había vuelto a poner uno desde que era pequeña.

—¡Oh! Es muy bonito, Lorna-san. Deberías probártelo.

La chica suspiró resignada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía personas que se interesaban por ella, lo que venía siendo amigos, así que prefirió no replicar por temor a crear alguna especie de conflicto. No quería perder a los primeros amigos que había hecho en el gremio.

Abrió la cortina de par en par y torció el gesto al ver la cara de sus compañeros.

—Estoy ridícula —comentó Lorna.

—¡Pero qué dices! ¡Estás espectacular! —replicó Cana.

—Estás preciosa, Lorna-san.

—Sí, realmente el amarillo es tu color —afirmó Charle.

—Pareces toda una señorita —añadió Lily.

—Creo que hasta yo podría ligar contigo —Cana soltó una carcajada.

—¿Pe-pero qué estás diciendo? —Las mejillas de Lorna se encendieron por lo que acababa de decir la morena.

—¿Habéis visto? —dijo Cana entre risas— La genio se ha puesto nerviosa.

La chica se acercó a Lorna y le tomó una de las mejillas. La peli rosa protestó, no sin mucho éxito, ya que aquella escena despertó más bien las risas del resto. Lorna no sabía cómo sentirse. Aquellas situaciones eran nuevas para ella y no estaba muy segura de si se estaban riendo de ella o si, verdaderamente, querían ser sus amigos y solo se reían porque se lo estaban pasando bien. No solía tratar con personas, ese no era su estilo, y aquel cúmulo de sensaciones era molesto y desagradable, pero, a la vez, Lorna comenzaba a sentir algo que había empezado a olvidar: la sensación que producía la felicidad.

—Lorna-san, deberías probarte esto ahora —Wendy se acercó y, sin previo aviso, puso en los brazos de Lorna unas cuantas prendas.

—Y esto —añadió Charle, que llegó volando hasta ella para depositar sobre sus brazos otras dos prendas más.

—No, pruébate antes esto. Quiero verte con ello puesto —intervino Lily, dejando sobre los brazos de Lorna varios vestidos más.

—¡Oye, oye, que no soy vuestra muñeca! —protestó, haciendo que los tres rieran de manera nerviosa.

—No protestes y pasa dentro.

Cana la empujó dentro del probador de nuevo sosteniendo en sus brazos aquella montaña de prendas que Charle, Wendy y Lily le habían entregado para que se probara. Suspiró mientras las colgaba en las perchas cuando su reflejo en el espejo captó su atención. No se había mirado antes de salir, pero, al verse, sintió una punzada en su estómago. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se veía bonita. El vestido amarillo que Cana había elegido para ella se adaptaba perfectamente a su figura y el volante de la falda caía de forma graciosa hasta la mitad de sus muslos. Era curioso cómo había conocido a la castaña hacia un par de días, incluso habían tenido su primera conversación hacía solo un par de horas, y parecía que la morena era la que mejor la conocía del gremio. Era extraño, pero sentía como si la conociera de toda la vida.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras giraba de nuevo para mirarse por todos los ángulos cuando la cortina del probador se abrió de golpe.

—¡Vamos! ¡Cuánto tardas! ¡Queremos verte ya!

—¡Cana-san! —escuchó Lorna a la pequeña Wendy, pero fue demasiado tarde. La joven ya estaba prácticamente dentro del probador. Cana la miró con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras apoyaba una de sus manos en su cintura.

—No hace falta que te gustes tanto.

—¿Qué? ¿Yo? —preguntó Lorna avergonzada, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se encendían por la vergüenza.

—Vas de tía dura, pero eres bastante adorable —añadió la morena, abrazando con fuerza a Lorna, que intentaba escapar de su agarre.

—Esas dos han hecho muy buenas migas —comentó Charle, cruzándose de brazos sin poder ocultar una media sonrisa.

—Pues a mí me preocupa Lorna-san —añadió Wendy con el rostro resignado al ver cómo, finalmente, la peli rosa se deshacía del agarre de Cana gritándole improperios mientras la morena se reía a carcajadas.

 **...**

Caminó por el pasillo de la fortaleza. Sus pisadas resonaban por la vieja piedra del edificio y el fuego de las antorchas que se extendían a lo largo de todo el inmenso y oscuro pasillo proyectaban sombras tenebrosas que danzaban agonizantes al ritmo del viento que se filtraba a través de los ventanales sin cristal. Abrió la puerta de par en par en par de una de las habitaciones y allí se encontró a la persona que buscaba. El hombre, delgado y de aspecto enfermizo, dormía sentado en una silla, con los pies apoyados sobre la mesa.

—Despierta de una vez, imbécil —el hombre abrió los ojos lentamente—. Tengo instrucciones muy precisas para ti del maestro.

—Déjame que lo adivine —respondió estirándose, haciendo que sus huesos crujieran—. Se ha cansado de esperar a esa mocosa.

—Así es —asintió—. El problema es que, según ha sabido Biel, ha conseguido el cristal que nos falta.

—Biel es un idiota —el hombre emitió una risita y se puso en pie.

—Ese idiota ha estado investigando su paradero mientras tú te echabas la siesta. No me obligues a matarte, eres completamente prescindible.

—Eh, eh… —el hombre extendió los brazos en alto— Estás de mal humor hoy, ¿eh, Zuma?

—Estoy de mal humor porque tenemos un objetivo y por culpa de esa mocosa se está atrasando. Le dije al maestro que no podíamos confiarle ese tipo de misiones a esa niña. Sabía que nos traicionaría, su sombra me lo dijo —golpeó con su puño en la pared de madera, intentando contener la ira—. No obstante, yo no soy nadie para decirle al maestro lo que tiene que hacer, pero sí tengo el poder para ordenarte a ti.

—¿Y bien? ¿Dónde demonios está?

—Lo último que se sabe es que se la vio en Hosenka acompañada de otro mago y un gato.

El hombre emitió una sonora carcajada.

—Espera, espera, ¿me estás diciendo que iba acompañada por alguien? ¿Ella? Tienes que estar tomándome el pelo —dijo mientras se limpiaba una lágrima producto de la risa.

—Te recuerdo que es una niña de diecinueve años… —guardó silencio, esperando que el hombre que tenía enfrente se tomara más en serio lo que estaba sucediendo. Una vez se calmó, continuó— Irás hasta allí y la encontrarás. El maestro quiere darle una oportunidad más, que sea ella la que regrese.

—La convenceré de la mejor manera que sé —dijo crujiéndose los nudillos y caminando hacia la puerta con determinación. Sin embargo, antes de perderse en la oscuridad del pasillo, ella le detuvo de nuevo.

—Pax, es solo una advertencia. No la mates.

—Está bien —añadió—. Pero no prometo nada.

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí el capítulo!**

 **Quiero meter un poco de interacción de Lorna con el gremio, ver cómo se desenvuelve con sus integrantes, así que en los siguientes capítulos saldrán mucho más los personajes de Fairy Tail. tengo ganas de escribir cosas sobre ellos :)**

 **Espero que lo del final se haya entendido bien y, en definitiva, que os haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

Fairy Tail: La luz de Sefirot

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

Lorna dio un sorbo a su batido mientras miraba de reojo a la camarera alejarse la mesa. Saboreó el dulce líquido y se miró los pies, doloridos tras tantas horas de pie, yendo de tienda en tienda. Los movió con dificultad e intentó estirar sus dedos, agarrotados en sus pesadas botas de piel negras.

—Estoy agotada —dijo Cana, echándose hacia atrás y apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la silla.

—No es para menos —comentó Lily—. Llevamos casi tres horas de tienda en tienda. Ya se ha hecho de noche.

—Quizá hubiéramos tardado menos si cierto gato no fuera tan indeciso —añadió la morena, sonriendo de medio lado a un Lily que se sonrojó ligeramente.

Lorna les miró imperturbable, mientras Wendy y Charle reían. La peli rosa observó con curiosidad la montaña de bolsas que había a su izquierda. No le gustaban las compras, solo iba a por lo que consideraba necesario y aquella era la primera vez que se gastaba tanto dinero. Obviamente, Cana había sido la que más le había empujado a gastar, prácticamente obligándola a pagar por cada una de aquellas prendas. Lorna no había dejado de protestar y maldecir, pero, a diferencia de lo que solía ocurrir, aquello solo parecía divertir aún más a Cana. No obstante, no podría negar que estuviera pasando un mal rato con todos ellos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se divertía tanto.

—Lorna-san —la peli rosa, que había estado sumergida en sus pensamientos, volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó la dulce voz de Wendy pronunciar su nombre. Se giró levemente hacia la derecha para mirar a la Dragon Slayer, que parecía avergonzada—. Esto… ¿Podrías contarnos más cosas de ti?

Lorna enarcó una ceja. No iba a compartir su vida con aquellas personas, no les incumbía. Siempre había sido muy reservada con cosas tan personales como aquella, así que se sentía profundamente ofendida simplemente por el hecho de que quisieran conocer más cosas sobre ella.

—No pongas esa cara —dijo Cana, casi recriminándole, como si pudiera leer su pensamiento.

Lorna la observó con curiosidad. Mientras todos estaban tomando bebidas dulces como batidos o zumos para acompañar a las tortitas, Cana estaba disfrutando de una enorme jarra de sake. No había escapado a ojos de la peli rosa que la morena bebía mucho más de lo que debería una persona de su edad y, quizás, no era nadie para juzgarla, pero no podía evitarlo.

—¿No crees que bebes demasiado? —preguntó finalmente Lorna, con un tono frío, intentando esquivar la primera pregunta de Wendy, por lo que Cana enarcó una ceja.

—Dejaré de beber cuando tú nos cuentes más cosas sobre ti, ¿no crees? Eres nueva en el gremio y lo único que sabemos es que te llamas Lorna y que te recomendó Laxus —una sonrisa picarona se dibujó en su rostro—. Cuéntame, ¿es tan fiero como parece en la intimidad?

—¡Cana-san! —exclamó Wendy, colorada por la insinuación de la chica.

—No sé a qué te refieres con fiero. Es serio y siempre sabe lo que hace.

—Creo que no ha captado la insinuación de la pregunta —comentó Charle resignada, mientras Cana rompía a reír a carcajadas.

—¿Y cómo le conociste?

Lorna reflexionó unos segundos antes de responder. No quería compartir con ellos todo lo que había hecho en el pasado, pues no se sentía muy orgullosa, pero suponía que podía suavizar su encontronazo con Laxus.

—Le conocí en un bar. Resultó que los dos solicitamos hacer la misma misión y terminó convirtiéndose en una competición. Finalmente, comprendimos que era mucho más fácil si uníamos fuerzas y nos repartíamos el premio.

—Y él terminó diciéndote que te unieras a Fairy Tail —concluyó Lily.

—¿No estabas ya en otro gremio? —preguntó Wendy.

—No, siempre he trabajado por mi cuenta —sentenció Lorna, aunque aquella respuesta no fuera del todo cierta.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando sola? —cuestionó Charle, visiblemente impresionada.

—Desde hace siete años— los cuatro la miraron aún interrogantes, pero antes de que hablaran, Lorna continuó. —Tengo diecinueve años.

Las bocas de sus acompañantes se abrieron ligeramente por la sorpresa. Lorna había comenzado a hacer misiones sola a la edad de doce años.

—Eso es impresionante, Lorna-san.

—¿Y quién te enseñó a hacer magia? —preguntó Lily.

Lorna se cruzó de brazos, incómoda por recibir tantas preguntas. Sin embargo, suponía que aquello solo era una prueba más para saber si era apta a pertenecer al gremio.

—Mi madre y mi hermano.

—Seguro que eres muy poderosa —la elogió Wendy.

—No, no lo soy —Lorna agachó la cabeza. Los cuatro la miraron preocupados ante el aura oscura que invadió a la chica—. Nunca he llegado del todo a controlar mi magia, por eso llevo siempre esa vara mágica conmigo.

Lily reflexionó unos segundos.

—Si no recuerdo mal, dijiste que estaba rota.

—¿Entonces para qué la llevas contigo? Más bien sería una molestia —intervino Cana.

—Eso le dijo Gajeel, pero es un objeto especial para ella —Lily respondió por ella.

Lorna sonrió al escuchar a Lily. El exceed recordaba a la perfección sus palabras y se sintió verdaderamente feliz de que alguien prestara atención a todo lo que decía.

—Quizá el maestro sepa cómo se puede reparar —sugirió Wendy.

—Puede ser —Lorna se quedó pensativa unos segundos—. Si se pudiera reparar me sería de mucha utilidad, ya que posee una lácrima en la punta que me ayuda a gestionar mi magia, especialmente a no desperdiciarla, ya que tiendo a utilizar más de la que necesito.

—También puedes optar por intentar controlarla —añadió Cana, echándose hacia delante. Lorna le fulminó con la mirada ante la sola idea de dejar a un lado aquella vara que su hermano le había fabricado con tanto cariño—. No pongas esa cara. Puedes conservarla, pero es más útil si utilizas la magia por ti misma, ¿no te parece?

La morena tenía un punto de razón, pero Lorna era demasiado orgullosa como para admitirlo. En cambio, la peli rosa se echó un poco hacia delante y le arrebató a Cana la jarra de alcohol de la mano.

—¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!? —cuestionó la chica, molesta.

—Dijiste que dejarías de beber cuando os contara más cosas sobre mí. Y eso he hecho. Cumple con tu parte.

Lily suspiró resignado y se cruzó de brazos.

—Me temo que se toma demasiado en serio cualquier cosa, por mucho que sea una broma.

Las dos chicas comenzaron a discutir airadamente de nuevo. Cana intentaba arrebatarle de las manos la jarra de alcohol, mientras Lorna parecía imperturbable ante los gestos de la chica. La gente del bar les miraba atónitos, mientras Wendy y Charle miraban al suelo sonrojadas por el espectáculo que estaban dando sus dos compañeras de gremio.

—Me parece a mí que estas dos van a llevarse demasiado bien —comentó Charle, haciendo una mueca.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó Wendy, dudosa tras verlas discutir todo el día.

Pero, aunque Cana sacara a Lorna de sus casillas, la peli rosa había comenzado a sentirse unida a la morena, más que a cualquier otro miembro de Fairy Tail. Era extraño cómo sentía que conocía a la chica desde hacía muchos años, como si sus vidas hubieran estado unidas por un fino hilo que, a pesar de la distancia, jamás había logrado romperse y, ahora, como si de un trozo de goma se tratase, había dejado de estirarse para encogerse de nuevo y volver a juntar sus dos extremos.

Aquella noche, Lorna se dejó caer sobre la cama de su pequeño apartamento, visiblemente cansada tras completar una misión con Gajeel y Pantherlily que resultó ser más complicada de lo que pensaba. Suspiró y tomó el libro de la colección que habían conseguido como premio de Mully Fasstender y lo observó con curiosidad.

 _Las diez Sefirot_

Lorna jamás había creído las palabras de su padre. Jamás pensó que llegaran a existir de verdad. Solo cuando se encontró en aquella cueva, acompañada de Laxus, supo que todo era verdad, que su padre iba en serio: las Sefirot existían y ahora ella tenía en su poder la última que faltaba para completar el rompecabezas.

Parecía que había sido cosa del destino. En cuanto sus ojos se posaron sobre una de las estanterías del enorme salón de la casa de Mully Fasstender, leyó el título en letras doradas de aquel tomo y supo que debía llevárselo como fuera. Fue toda una sorpresa que Fasstender accediera a que se llevaran la colección al completo, pero Lorna estaba convencida de que Gajeel y Lily sospechaban de ella, sospechaban que ella tenía el libro que faltaba y por el que no les habían dado todo el dinero que valía aquella colección de libros que trataba el origen, poder y función de diferentes objetos mágicos cuya existencia era más que dudosa.

Observó con curiosidad los dibujos que describían cada uno de los cristales que conformaban el Sefirot, intentando averiguar cuál era el que ella poseía. Necesitó su tiempo y paciencia para darse cuenta de que tenía en sus manos la 'Corona', aquel cristal que iba en el centro del objeto que se formaba cuando se unían todas las piezas. Sin embargo, el libro no daba muchos detalles de su poder, ya que era desconocido. Según algunos investigadores, a pesar de que la forma que adquirían los cristales al juntarse era desconocida, se creía que su poder mágico, de un nivel incalculable, respondía a los deseos más profundos de la persona que lograra juntarlos.

Lorna frunció ligeramente el ceño, pues, desde que tenía doce años, solo había escuchado hablar de aquellos cristales. El objetivo que tenía su padre de juntarlos todos le resultaba un misterio, pero la chica podía suponer que no se trataba de nada bueno.

Dejó el libro a un lado y cerró los ojos, intentando despejar su mente. Se veía incapaz de dormir ante las incógnitas que presentaba su futuro. Estaba desaparecida, la estarían buscando y seguramente ya sabrían que había encontrado el deseado cristal que faltaba. Pero no quería involucrar a nadie. Aquella era su lucha. Siempre había estado sola, siempre había lidiado con sus propios problemas y pretendía que eso fuera siguiendo así. El único problema que se planteaba es que podía poner en peligro el gremio que su madre tanto había querido en su momento. _¿Podrás perdonarme, mamá?_ , se preguntó a sí misma mientras se situaba en posición fetal y aferraba con su puño la sábana.

Quizá había tomado la decisión incorrecta. Quizá debía haber vuelto al gremio que lideraba su padre, a aquel lugar que jamás iba a ser su casa, y haberles entregado el cristal. Pero no podía. Laxus le había abierto los ojos, le había hecho entender que fuera lo que fuera lo que tuviera que hacer, jamás podría completarlo sola. Le había recomendado ir a Fairy Tail, pero sentía que estaba también traicionando la confianza del rubio.

Dejó escapar un gruñido y frunció el ceño, aguantando el grito desesperado que deseaba dejar escapar. No obstante, era tarde y su casera podría enfadarse si formaba escándalo a esas horas de la noche.

De repente, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Cana tenía razón. Debía empezar a dominar su magia, debía empezar a actuar por su cuenta. Desde muy pequeña, había sido entrenada en diferentes tipos de combates y, quizá, debería comenzar a perfeccionarlos. Entrenar era la mejor manera y conocía a la persona idónea que podía ayudarla.

 **...**

Lorna creó una espada de luz que empuñó con su mano derecha.

—Vaya, eso es verdaderamente impresionante —dijo su oponente, mostrando una sonrisa.

—No quiero ni piedad ni compasión. Quiero que me muestres a la verdadera Titania.

La mirada de Erza cambió y ésta asintió. Una luz blanca cubrió su cuerpo y su indumentaria cambió. Su larga cabellera rojiza estaba recogida en una coleta alta. Lucía unos pantalones rojos, con llamas de color amarillo dibujadas en los bajos y cubría su pecho con unos simples vendajes.

 _¿Qué clase de armadura es esa?_ , se preguntó Lorna casi sin tiempo para esquivar el primer ataque de Erza. La peli rosa utilizó su espada de luz para frenar la estocada. Apretó los dientes, haciendo fuerza para, de un salto, impulsarse hacia atrás.

Sus pies resbalaron por el suelo de tierra que había tras el gremio. Erza volvió a lanzarse contra ella y, durante varios minutos, las dos chicas se vieron enzarzadas en un duelo que comenzó a llamar la atención de varios miembros del gremio que empezaron a rodearlas para seguir atentamente sus movimientos.

Era evidente que Lorna no tenía ni la mitad de maestría que Erza con la espada, pero estaba defendiéndose con bastante éxito. La chica se agachó a tiempo de evitar que la katana de Erza se dirigiera justo a su cuello y, con su pierna derecha, barrió los pies de Erza, haciéndola caer al suelo. Desde que habían comenzado hacía varios minutos, solo había podido defenderse de los envites de Erza y, por fin, tenía una oportunidad para atacar. Emitió un grito mientras saltaba sobre la chica para clavar su espada y determinar así su victoria cuando, haciendo alarde de una velocidad excepcional, Erza giró sobre sí misma, se puso en pie y, con otro giro, dirigió su katana hacia un costado de Lorna. La peli rosa se apartó lo justo para que la espada le hiciera un agujero en la ropa, pero no le dañara la piel.

La chica dio unos pasos hacia atrás y sonrió. Sentía cómo su pecho ascendía y descendía por el esfuerzo realizado. Aferró su espada de luz con ambas manos y dio una bocanada de aire.

—Eres verdaderamente impresionante. Mejor vivirlo que oírlo —dijo finalmente, aún con la voz entrecortada por la falta de aire—. Has utilizado una armadura que te hace renunciar a la defensa para centrar todas tus opciones en el poder ofensivo.

—Eres muy observadora —sonrió Erza—. Tienes muchas cosas que pulir, pero tu resistencia y agilidad son admirables.

De repente, Lorna se puso frente a ella e hizo una especie de reverencia, provocando que Erza y el resto de los allí presentes se sintieran incómodos por la escena.

—¿Entonces podrías enseñarme?

—¿¡Qué!? Yo no… —dudó Erza.

—No te estoy pidiendo que seas mi maestra o algo parecido —Lorna, que había estado mirando todo el rato al suelo, levantó la vista para clavar sus dorados ojos sobre Erza—. Solo quiero practicar contigo y poder mejorar mis habilidades. Puedo aprender muchas cosas de ti.

Erza abrió la boca para responder, pero una cabellera rosada se intepruso entre ambas chicas.

—¡Has peleado con Erza! ¡Ahora me toca a mí!

Lorna se puso en pie y se cruzó de brazos ante la insistencia de Natsu.

—¿Por qué tienes tantas ganas de pelear conmigo?

Natsu la señaló con el dedo.

—Laxus dijo que te unieras al gremio y has aguantado una pelea con Erza, lo que significa que eres fuerte.

—Deja a la chica en paz —intervino Gray, colocando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón vaquero—. No quiere pelear contigo.

—No. Está bien —respondió finalmente Lorna con su mirada puesta sobre Natsu—. Solo pelearé esta vez contra ti, así que ya puedes mostrarme todo lo que tienes.

Natsu sonrió con malicia y, cubriendo sus puños en llamas, se lanzó contra ella. Con la agilidad y destreza mostradas en el combate contra Erza, Lorna esquivó y frenó todos los golpes que Natsu dirigía para ella. La peli rosa dio un pequeño salto y, en el mismo aire, giró sobre sí misma para propinarle una patada a Natsu en la cara. El chico la miró confuso y frunció el ceño mientras se tocaba con la mano la mejilla izquierda, justo donde había impactado la patada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Lorna inocentemente— Estoy peleando contra ti.

—¡Pero no estás usando magia! —protestó el chico, haciendo que Lorna rodara los ojos resignada.

Si Natsu quería una buena pelea, entonces la iba a tener.

Natsu dio otro salto hacia ella que Lorna esquivó de nuevo. La chica extendió sus manos al frente y pequeños rombos de luz salieron de las palmas de sus manos, impactando en el suelo. El Dragon Slayer, visiblemente emocionado, evitó el ataque y lanzó su puño rodeado de llamas contra la chica. No obstante, Lorna replicó con otro ataque, haciendo que las dos magias chocaran y generaran una explosión que obligó a los que estaban presenciando la escena a que se cubrieran los ojos.

—Oi… Se lo están tomando demasiado en serio —comentó Gray.

—Como sigan así van a destruir el gremio —añadió Lucy, preocupada, mientras observaba a los dos lanzarse ataques una y otra vez.

—No se puede negar que Laxus tuvo buen ojo con ella. Es inteligente, aunque tiene muchas cosas que pulir todavía —Erza puso los brazos en jarras.

—Espero que la fresita le dé una buena paliza a Salamander —añadió Gajeel emitiendo una leve risita.

—¡Vamos, Lorna! ¡Enséñale lo que es bueno! —gritó Cana, levantando su jarra de sake.

—¡Encima no les animes! —protestó Lucy.

—¡Oh vamos! —respondió la morena pasando su brazo por el hombro de Lucy— Las chicas tenemos que apoyarnos entre nosotras.

Lucy regresó su interés a la pelea. Si alguien no les paraba, por mucho que aquello fuera una especie de juego entre ambos, alguien podría salir malherido.

Lorna iluminó su puño para echarlo hacia atrás y, de un golpe, lanzarlo hacia delante. Una ola de luz se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Natsu que, a duras penas, consiguió esquivarlo. La peli rosa tragó saliva, pues su ataque impactó contra unos árboles que se desintegró al momento y comprendió que seguía sin poder controlar el nivel de magia que utilizaba. Era evidente. Sin embargo, Natsu parecía estar encantado con la pelea que estaba experimentado y, siguiendo la misma línea que la chica, cubrió su puño y gran parte de su brazo en llamas.

—Karyū no...

—Un momento… —dijo Gray abriendo los ojos de par en par— ¿No estará pensando…?

—¡Natsu, no! —gritó Lucy, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—¡Tekken!

Grandes llamaradas se dirigieron a gran velocidad hacia Lorna. No tenía prácticamente tiempo para esquivarlas, así que solo tenía una opción, por mucho que utilizar ese tipo de magia pudiera ponerla contra las cuerdas. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, cerró los ojos y se concentró en el maná que todavía le quedaba. Su cuerpo quedó recubierto por una esfera de luz contra la que chocaron las llamas. La explosión fue brutal, tanto que Makarov, que había terminado saliendo del edificio al escuchar el jaleo, apartó a los miembros del gremio allí congregados y salió en busca de la chica para asegurarse de que estaba bien, ya que ella había recibido uno de los ataques más poderosos del Dragon Slayer.

Una vez el humo y el polvo se disiparon, encontraron a Natsu de cuclillas, intentando tomar aire, preso del cansancio, mientras Lorna estaba de rodillas en el suelo, mareada por la excesiva cantidad de magia empleada, pero, finalmente, levantó la cabeza del suelo para percatarse de la destrucción que los dos habían causado a su alrededor. El patio del gremio estaba completamente destruido y algunas piedras de la fachada del edificio se habían desprendido a causa de la onda expansiva.

Natsu se acercó hasta ella y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse ante la atenta mirada de todos. Sin ninguna duda, los dos magos estaban en un lío.

—Deberíamos volver a repetirlo —dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

Lorna, que había tomado su mano, se puso en pie con alguna dificultad.

—No —sentencio, pero su respuesta vino seguida de algunos pucheros de Natsu que, por mucho que insistiera, no iban a hacer efecto en ella.

—Os habéis metido en un buen lío —dijo Charle mientras se acercaba a ellos junto a Happy, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Wendy y Cana.

—¡Vosotros dos! —Lorna y Natsu se giraron al escuchar la voz de Makarov a sus espaldas— ¿¡En qué estabais pensando!? ¡Podríais haber destruido el gremio, podrías haberos matado e, incluso, haber herido a alguien!

Lorna inclinó su espalda hacia delante y agachó su cabeza, mostrando sus respetos.

—¡Lo siento mucho, maestro! Me dejé llevar por las emociones. No volverá a suceder. Pagaré los desperfectos.

Una gota de sudor frío resbaló por la frente a Makarov al ver la forma tan servicial en la que la muchacha se disculpaba. No obstante, intentó mantenerse duro y se cruzó de hombros.

—Tendré que castigaros.

—¿¡Qué?! —protestó Natsu— ¡Venga, viejo, si no ha sido para tanto!

—Por lo menos pide disculpas —intervino Gray cruzándose de brazos—. No seas tan despreocupado.

—Tú, calla, pervertido del hielo.

Gray se giró para enfrentarse a Natsu como habitualmente.

—¿¡A quién llamas tú pervertido del hielo, cabeza hueca!?

Erza apareció como una sombra entre ambos y les separó poniendo sus manos en la cara de ambos.

—Callaos los dos y dejad de discutir.

Aquella escena entre Natsu y Gray fue suficiente para que todos olvidaran la conmoción creada alrededor de Lorna y Natsu. No obstante, Makarov no iba a olvidar eso tan fácilmente. Sus ojos se deslizaron hacia Wakaba y Macao, quienes intercambiaron miradas con el maestro. Aquel último ataque no era algo habitual. Pocas personas podían controlar aquel tipo de magia y, aunque era evidente que Lorna no la dominaba, tenía los conocimientos suficientes para utilizarla. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veían y, por eso, los tres sintieron una extraña sensación en su pecho. Era como si Syrene Plassmeyer hubiera estado de nuevo entre ellos para protegerles, como siempre le había gustado hacer.

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí el capítulo!**

 **Tras un montón de tiempo sin actualizar, por fin tenéis disponible un nuevo capítulo, así que espero que lo hayáis disfrutado.**

 **Dentro de poco tengo pensado narrar la infancia de Lorna a través de flashbacks, así que todas las incógnitas sobre ella se despejarán.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

Fairy Tail: La luz de Sefirot

 **CAPÍTULO 7**

Lorna no podía evitar sentirse ridícula con aquel vestido cada vez que se miraba al espejo. Estaba poco acostumbrada a verse con aquel tipo de prendas, pero entendía que aquella era una ocasión especial, así también quería agradar al resto de sus compañeros de gremio.

Habían pasado unos días desde el enfrentamiento que Natsu y ella habían tenido en la parte trasera del gremio. El patio había quedado completamente destrozado, así que, como castigo, los dos habían tenido que trabajar en arreglarlo, aunque, afortunadamente, habían terminado recibiendo algo de ayuda por parte de Lucy, Gray y Erza. Ahora que su trabajo había terminado y Makarov volvía a estar satisfecho, todos habían encontrado una excusa perfecta para celebrar una fiesta.

Lorna no había ido nunca a fiestas, pero Cana le había dicho que debía ir guapa, aunque no sabía cómo se suponía que iba a ir guapa si llevaba aquel vestido amarillo que la morena le había insistido tanto en comprar. La peli rosa llevaba varios minutos preparada, pero dudaba de si había tomado la decisión correcta. Cuando había ido de compras con Cana, Charle, Wendy y Lily, todos habían querido recomendarle algo que comprarse y deseaba agradar a todos, pero había llegado a la conclusión de que, en ese instante, era imposible.

Finalmente, optó por el vestido amarillo y por soltarse el pelo y dejarlo caer en cascada por su espalda. Miró sus pies y sonrió. Hacía tiempo que no dejaba a un lado sus pesadas botas de cuero negro por unos zapatos ligeros como aquellas sandalias de tiras blancas, así que se sentía extraña.

Antes de salir del pequeño piso que había alquilado en la ciudad de Magnolia, tomó un pequeño bolsito de color blanco en el guardó el cristal que con tanto ahínco estaba conservando. Prefería llevarlo consigo, ya que era mucho más seguro que dejarlo en aquel piso. Cualquiera podía entrar y rebuscar entre sus cosas.

Caminó por las calles de la ciudad, prácticamente vacías una vez había caído la noche. Todavía hacía buen tiempo, pero aquella noche, Lorna no dejaba de sentir escalofríos. Quizá tuviera frío, pero, en cuanto sintió sobre ella la luz del gremio, una calurosa sensación se instaló en su pecho. Cuando Lorna puso un pie en el edificio, el ruido, los gritos, la música la saturaron por completo. Estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta, pero una voz femenina rápidamente se dirigió a ella.

—¡Ahí estás! —Lorna giró levemente la cabeza para ver a Cana acercándose a ella dando saltitos y llevando una jarra de sake en su mano— ¡Qué guapa te has puesto! ¡Pero si llevas el vestido que te dije! —la chica la abrazó, claramente ebria por la cantidad de alcohol que había bebido.

—¿Soy yo o cada vez bebes más? —preguntó Lorna, fulminándola con la mirada, pero Cana emitió una sonora carcajada.

—¡Esto es una fiesta de Fairy Tail! Tienes que dejar de ser tan aburrida. Anda, toma un poco y anímate —dijo mientras prácticamente le restregaba por la cara la jarra.

—¡Lorna-san!

La peli rosa apartó el brazo de Cana de su rostro y miró a su derecha. Wendy y Charle se habían acercado hasta ellas, luciendo tan radiantes y sonrientes como siempre.

—Estás muy guapa —comentó la pequeña, adquiriendo sus mejillas un adorable tono rosado.

—¿Has visto, Wendy? Lleva el vestido que yo le dije que se comprara. Eso significa que me quiere más a mí.

—¿¡Lo dices en serio!? —Lorna dio un respingo— No sabía que si me ponía la prenda que uno me recomendaba significaba que le quería más —la chica se giró rápidamente hacia Wendy y Charle—. No es lo que parece —añadió, negando con ambas manos, nerviosa por la situación.

—Mira la que has liado, Cana —Charle se cruzó de brazos.

—No importa, Lorna-san —Wendy sonrió—. Es una forma de hablar. Eso no significa nada.

—Además, puedes ponerte lo que te dé la gana. No te sientas obligada a nada —añadió Charle.

—Me encantas. Eres como un bebé —Cana se carcajeó—. Tienes un montón que aprender —Cana pasó su brazo por el hombre de Lorna—. Siéntate con nosotros a beber.

Lorna dibujó una mueca en su rostro cuando vio que los compañeros de bebida de Cana eran los dos hombres que tantas veces le habían dirigido miradas de soslayo y que aparecían en la foto que el maestro tenía en su despacho. No tenía nada en contra de Macao y Wakaba, pero estaba convencida de que ellos no se fiaban en absoluto de ella.

—¿Qué demonios os pasa? ¡Esto parece un funeral! —comentó Cana al notar la tensión que respiraba en el ambiente. Macao y Wakaba no estaban tan animados que de costumbre y no habían dicho ni una sola palabra desde que Lorna se había sentado con ellos— ¡Ya sé! ¡Déjme echarte las cartas!

—No —sentenció Lorna.

—¿Por qué no?

—No quiero saber mi futuro.

—¡Oh, vamos!

—No.

—Cana es muy buena con las cartas —Lorna se giró al escuchar la voz de Lucy tras ella—. Siempre acierta.

—Esa no es motivación suficiente para decir que sí.

—Déjalo, Lucy —Cana dio un trago a su jarra y la apoyó con fuerza sobre la mesa de madera—. ¡Mira! ¡Ponme otra jarra!

—Espera un segundo —Lorna fulminó con la mirada a Mirajane, haciendo que el labio inferior de la chica temblara—. ¿Si me echas las cartas dejarás de beber tanto?

—¿Por qué demonios insistes tanto en que deje de beber?

—Porque eres joven. Al ritmo al que consumes alcohol no durarás nada. Tu hígado me lo agradecerá.

Cana bufó resignada, despertando en Lucy una leve risita, quien había optado por unirse definitivamente a las chicas tras dejar a Natsu comiendo junto a Happy. La morena abrió su pequeño bolsito donde guardaba sus cuartas y comenzó a colocarlas en la mesa. Cana sonrió de medio lado y se inclinó hacia delante.

—Vamos a lo que interesa, el amor.

Lorna dibujó una mueca en su rostro.

—Pensaba que esto no podía volverse más ridículo, pero es evidente que me equivocaba.

—Calla, calla —Cana movió su mano mientras observaba sus cartas—. Vaya… —la morena levantó la vista y sonrió de forma picarona— Tendrás una vida llena de amor.

—No digas tonterías —Lorna se cruzó de brazos.

—Oye, mis cartas nunca mienten y me dicen que tendrás una vida llena de amor —Cana echó un vistazo rápido a las cartas—. No has tenido una vida fácil, pero, ¿ves esta carta? Muestra que, tarde o temprano, abrirás tu corazón y esa persona sanará tus heridas.

—Qué bonito —comentó Lucy, mirando sonriente a Lorna y haciendo que ésta mirara para otro lado, sonrojada.

—Es absurdo.

—Me gustaría saber quién será esa persona —comentó Lucy.

—Puede que esté en este gremio… —sugirió Cana, haciendo que las dos chicas, inmediatamente, se pusieran a mirar hacia los lados, intentando encontrar al candidato idóneo para la peli rosa.

—¿Warren?

—Mmm... Romeo es demasiado joven para ella...

—¿Y Max?

—¿Qué te parece Freed? No... Espera... ¡Bickslow! —gritó Cana, a lo que Lucy asintió con determinación.

—¡Basta ya! ¡Parad! —Lorna se puso en pie, golpeando con las palmas de sus manos en la mesa— Tengo cosas más importantes a las que dedicarme que a los chicos. El amor solo debilita a las personas.

—¿De verdad crees eso? —preguntó Lucy, sorprendida— Yo creo que es al contrario. Yo amo a este gremio y a la gente que hay en él. Eso me ha dado siempre la fuerza suficiente para luchar y sé que Natsu y el resto piensa lo mismo.

—¿Crees de verdad que peleando al lado de la persona que quieres vas a ser más fuerte? Tu mente estará pendiente de esa persona, tú bajarás la guardia y serás un objetivo más fácil.

—¿Es por eso por lo que dijiste al principio que tú solo trabajabas sola?

Lorna se volvió a sentar y se cruzó de brazos.

—Es mucho más fácil así. Solo dependes de ti.

—Pero también es muy solitario.

Cana suspiró.

—De todas formas eso va a cambiar —Lucy y Lorna se giraron para mirar a la morena con una ceja enarcada—. Las cartas indican que no va a estar sola, sino todo lo contrario, rodeada de personas.

—¿Ves? —Lucy sonrió— Terminarás cambiando de opinión.

—Lo dudo.

—No obstante… Me preocupa esta carta —Cana señaló una de las cartas que había sobre la mesa—. No es un buen augurio. Indica muerte, pero, curiosamente, sobre ella está esta carta que representa la vida.

—¿Eso significa que Lorna estará en peligro?

Lorna tragó saliva al escuchar aquella predicción de Cana y la pregunta de Lucy. La peli rosa comenzó a sentir los latidos de su corazón en las sienes y sintió también cómo un sudor frío comenzaba a recorrerle la frente. Su respiración, agitada, hacía que su pecho ascendiera y descendiera a gran velocidad, mientras su visión comenzaba a volverse borrosa. Ya lo sabían. Sabían dónde estaba e iban a ir a por ella.

—Lorna, ¿te encuentras bien?

La chica dio un respingo al sentir el contacto de Lucy, quien la había rodeado con sus brazos para intentar reconfortarla ante su repentino malestar. Lorna asintió y empujó a la maga celestial para poder ponerse en pie.

—Solo necesito aire —concluyó, mientras salía hacia el patio del gremio ignorando las miradas de incredulidad y preocupación de Cana y Lucy.

Lorna se sentía completamente aturdida. Debía hacer algo. No podía esconderse por más tiempo porque terminarían dando con su paradero y eso significaba que el gremio estaría también en peligro. No podía permitirse que el lugar que su madre tanto había amado fuera destruido por su culpa. Pero es que él siempre la encontraba. Se apoyó en la pared de piedra y se frotó los brazos al sentir un escalofrío por el frío que desprendía aquel material.

—Ten.

La chica levantó la vista para toparse con la persona que le estaba tendiendo una chaqueta de color blanco. Gray Fullbuster miraba para otro lado, avergonzado, ofreciéndole aquella prenda de vestir que a él siempre parecía sobrarle.

—Gracias —se limitó a decir Lorna mientras tomaba la chaqueta y se la ponía.

—¡Qué rápida! —comentó Gray, impresionado ante el hecho de que la peli rosa no hubiera tenido ninguna duda de ponerse su chaqueta mientras él debía quedarse con el torso desnudo.

Gray la observó en silencio durante unos segundos. Lorna parecía ausente, mirando el cielo estrellado que había sobre sus cabezas. Las únicas veces que la había visto llevaba pantalones, botas y su pelo recogido en una larga trenza, pero aquella noche lucía completamente diferente, más frágil y femenina.

Los dos miraron al interior del gremio cuando escucharon jaleo en el salón principal. Natsu parecía estar haciendo de las suyas, mientras una Erza con un aura oscura se acercaba hasta él para zanjar el asunto, lo que hizo a Gray suspirar.

—Ese idiota…

—Natsu es muy descuidado. Me sorprendió que a la hora de pelear se convierta en una persona tan diferente.

—Liasteis una buena —Gray sonrió de medio lado.

Lorna sonrió a Gray.

—Pero al final el patio no ha quedado tan mal, ¿no crees? —la chica devolvió la mirada al frente— Pensaba que el maestro me echaría de eso después de aquello.

—Entonces nos tendría que haber echado a todos más de una vez —Lorna le miró dubitativa—. No es la primera vez que sucede algo así, ya sabes, que nos excedemos usando nuestros poderes mientras nos peleamos, así que no te preocupes. Eso solo significa que ya eres parte del gremio.

Lorna se llevó su mano al pecho, pues aquella sensación de calidez había vuelto a instalarse en su cuerpo. Nunca había sabido lo que era estar en un gremio, así que todo lo que estaba viviendo en esos días era completamente nuevo para ella. Quería integrarse rápidamente y lo había intentado de muchas formas, como, por ejemplo, comprando libros que la enseñaban a tratar mejor con las personas, pero, finalmente, su integración parecía haberse completado sin ni siquiera haberse dado cuenta.

—Deberías abrigarte más si eres tan friolera —comentó Gray, tras varios minutos de silencio después.

Lorna se encogió de hombros.

—Soy una maga de luz. No todos aguantamos tan bien el frío como un mago de hielo.

—Deberíamos hacer algún trabajo juntos —Gray sonrió de medio lado.

Lorna le miró sorprendida. A pesar de que Gray sabía que ella prefería trabajar sola y que había ido con Gajeel a completar una misión solo porque le habían obligado, él le acababa de pedir que formaran equipo. No obstante, y a pesar de que en cualquier otra situación Lorna habría dicho que no, Gray le caía bien porque era alguien que no la presionaba, sino que más bien sabía cuándo acercarse a ella para entablar una conversación o pedirle cosas como aquella.

—Claro —Gray le devolvió la mirada, un poco sorprendido por la respuesta afirmativa—. Solo escoge el trabajo e iremos.

La peli rosa dejó de apoyarse en la pared y se quitó la chaqueta para entregársela a Gray. Las fiestas y la diversión nunca habían sido lo suyo, así que prefería volver a casa antes de lo previsto y aprovechando a que el resto del gremio estaba en el interior del edificio no podrían retenerla.

—No, quédatela —Gray le hizo un gesto con la mano—. Tendrás frío volviendo a casa. Ya me la darás mañana.

Lorna asintió e hizo un gesto con la mano, despidiendo a Gray. El chico la observó marcharse con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón vaquero. Desde la primera vez en la que la vio entrar por la puerta del gremio, le parecía una muchacha extraña y, a medida en que la había ido conociendo, se había dado cuenta de que no estaba para nada equivocado. No obstante, también creía que Lorna estaba conteniéndose en todo momento. Le estaba costando abrirse a los demás, pero, al fin y al cabo, en eso se parecían los dos demasiado. Así que Gray suspiró y, una vez la figura de la chica desapareció a lo lejos, entró de nuevo al gremio.

—¡Gray! —el chico levantó la vista y vio a Lucy acercarse hasta él— ¿Has visto a Natsu?

—¿Natsu?

—Sí. Estaba aquí hace unos minutos, pero no le encontramos por ninguna parte. Happy ha salido para ver si le veía.

Gray rodó los ojos.

—Deja a ese idiota. Ya se habrá metido en un lío de los suyos.

 **...**

Lorna estrechó la chaqueta de Gray contra su cuerpo, intentando entrar en calor. No entendía por qué tenía tanto frío aquella noche. Esperaba no estar enfermando, pero algo le decía que había algo que no estaba bien. Escondió su rostro en la chaqueta y aspiró su aroma. _Huele bien_ , pensó, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Abrió los ojos de par en par al darse cuenta en lo que acababa de pasar por su mente e intentó guardar la compostura, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, mientras sus mejillas adquirían un tono rosado.

La chica callejeó para encontrar un camino más rápido hasta llegar a casa. Sabía que era algo peligroso meterse por las calles estrechas de Magnolia, en vez de por las principales, y más de noche, así que se inquietó más todavía cuando escuchó ruido a su espalda.

Lorna aceleró el paso consciente de que no debía detenerse. Era maga y podía defenderse por sí sola, pero algo le decía que, en aquella ocasión, tenía todas las de perder. Las palabras de Cana no habían dejado de repetirse en su cabeza. Cartas que representaban la vida y la muerte. La iban a encontrar. No. La habían encontrado.

Lorna cayó al suelo cuando notó que había chocado contra algo. La peli rosa se palpó su trasero dolorido y levantó la vista para toparse con alguien a quien conocía muy bien.

—¿Qué haces con esas pintas? Pareces toda una señorita.

—Pax…

—Bien, recuerdas mi nombre. ¿Debo darte un premio por eso?

La escasa luz no le dejaba apenas ver al hombre, pero aquel tono de voz, con el que parecía que perdonaba la vida a todos los que se dirigía, era inconfundible. Pax siempre había sido un hombre de estatura media, delgado y de aspecto más bien enfermizo dadas sus grandes ojeras y su pálida piel. No obstante, era un mago a tener muy en cuenta. Las apariencias engañaban.

Pax negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

—Tienes un piso muy coqueto —los ojos de Lorna se abrieron de par en par. Había estado en su casa—. Pero no he encontrado lo que buscaba y sé que tú tienes algo que nos pertenece.

—No tengo nada.

Pax tomó a Lorna por el cuello y la elevó en el aire. Cada vez ejercía más presión con sus dedos, pero, finalmente, con su mano libre, la izquierda, dio un puñetazo en la pared, haciendo un agujero y provocando que la peli rosa cerrara los ojos con fuerza por el sobre salto.

—Voy a tranquilizarme porque le prometí a Zuma que no te mataría y tampoco quiero problemas con el maestro, ¿sabes? En realidad, soy un tipo obediente —Pax la lanzó contra el suelo. Lorna tensó la mandíbula por el golpe—. Pero tienes que entenderme… Yo estaba muy tranquilo en el gremio —Pax volvió a acercarse hasta ella y la aferró del cabello para obligarle a mirarle a la cara—. No se te estaría pasando por la cabeza usar uno de esos truquitos de tu madre, ¿verdad? Porque entonces sí que te aplastaré la cabeza. Dime ahora dónde está.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

—¡No me mientas! —Pax la zarandeó— ¡Dímelo! ¡Sabemos que tienes el maldito cristal que nos falta! ¡No olvides que eres el perro de Dark Sins! ¡Si vives es por nuestro maestro!

—No sé dónde está ese cristal y, aunque lo supiera, no te lo diría —Lorna le miró desafiante.

Pax rechinó los dientes, conteniendo la furia que le producía aquella chica, así que se desquitó golpeando repetidas veces con su puño en el suelo, levantando gravilla y trozos de piedra. Lorna apretó los ojos con fuerza, a sabiendas de que el hombre no podía matarla, pero, aun así, no dejaba de aterrorizarla.

Una vez Pax recuperó la compostura, dio dos bocanadas de aire. El hombre se masajeó las sienes, intentado esconder su mal temperamento, cuando se fijó en el pie de la chica. Lorna lucía unas sandalias blancas que dejaban ver la marca en color negro del gremio de Fary Tail en su pie derecho. Pax comenzó a reír a carcajadas y, una vez se calmó, pudo articular palabra.

—¿Crees que puedes dejarnos por ese estúpido gremio? ¿Sabes lo que hará el maestro cuando se entere de esto?

—¡No metas a Fairy Tail en esto! —Lorna apretó los puños con fuerza.

—Eres igual de imbécil que la furcia de tu madre. Ella solo fue el recipiente. El maestro jamás podría haberse enamorado de ella.

—¡Cállate! —Lorna se puso en pie y colocó su bolso a un lado para que no le molestara. Se había acabado, iba a pelear contra Pax si era necesario, aunque le supusiera más problemas de los que podía afrontar. No obstante, aquel pequeño gesto captó la atención del hombre, que, de una zancada, la empujó contra la pared, reteniéndola.

—Enséñame el bolso —como pudo, Lorna aferró el bolsito con su mano izquierda para que éste no pudiera quitárselo— ¡DAME ESE MALDITO BOLSO!

De repente, como si se tratara de una cámara lenta, Lorna vio deformarse la cara de Pax. El hombre la soltó y salió despedido hacia un lado tras recibir un puñetazo justo en la mejilla. La peli rosa se deslizó por la pared, todavía atemorizada por el hombre, pero sintió su estómago retorcerse al ver a Natsu de pie frente a ella. No quería inmiscuir a nadie del gremio, pero, en ese preciso instante, ya era inevitable. ¿Por qué estaba Natsu ahí?

—¿Estás bien?

Lorna asintió ante la pregunta del Dragon Slayer. Natsu ni siquiera la miraba, pues tenía su mirada puesta todavía en Pax, quien se había puesto en pie tras el golpe.

—¿Quién demonios te has creído que eres, mocoso?

Natsu frunció el ceño.

—Soy miembro de Fairy Tail y nadie se mete con alguien del gremio sin vérselas conmigo.

El puño del chico se vio envuelto en llamas y, de un salto, se lanzó contra Pax. El hombre saltó hacia un lado, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Pero Pax no era precisamente débil a pesar de su aspecto, su magia residía en utilizar la fuerza bruta y en eso Natsu tendría todas las de perder.

Varios trozos de piedra de los edificios saltaron por los aires con los intercambios de golpes. No obstante, de un salto, Pax se situó en lo alto de un edificio. Natsu fue a seguirle, pero se detuvo tras notar que alguien le aferraba de la ropa. Lorna estaba evitando que continuara con la pelea.

—Esto no quedará así. Tenemos cuentas pendientes, Lorna. Tienes dos días. Puedes regresar a Dark Sins y entregarnos lo que nos pertenece o, si no, tendrás que asumir las consecuencias.

Natsu y Lorna observaron a Pax desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche. Una vez se marchó, Lorna agachó la cabeza, avergonzada.

—Lo siento, Natsu… —susurró.

—¿Quién eres? —Natsu la agarró con fuerza por los hombros, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos— ¿Quién demonios eres y qué quieres?

—Tienes una herida en la mano —dijo la chica evitando la pregunta.

—Respóndeme.

Lorna dudó unos segundos antes de responder.

—Yo no quiero hacer daño a Fairy Tail… Yo no haría algo así —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero iba a hacer sus esfuerzos para no llorar delante del Dragon Slayer—. ¿Puedes… Puedes acompañarme a casa? —los ojos de Natsu se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa— Te prometo que te lo contaré todo, pero déjame curarte esa herida.

Natsu la soltó. Su mirada mostraba determinación, pero, finalmente, asintió y se dejó guiar por la peli rosa. Los dos caminaron en silencio por las calles de Magnolia hasta que llegaron a su apartamento, completamente revuelto tras la visita inesperada de Pax. Muebles y demás pertenencias estaban tirados por todas partes.

Lorna se quitó la chaqueta de Gray, manchada por el polvo, y la puso en agua con jabón para lavarla antes de devolvérsela. Natsu, por su parte, se hizo hueco a través de la ropa, objetos y demás cosas esparcidas por la habitación y colocó el colchón, que estaba tirado en el suelo, sobre la cama y se sentó lanzando un suspiro. Tras dejar a remojo la chaqueta, Lorna cogió unos paños con agua y un par de vendas y se sentó junto a Natsu. No obstante, rebuscó antes en su bolso hasta que sacó un bonito cristal transparente que le entregó al Dragon Slayer para que lo observara con curiosidad, aunque el chico no sabía qué tenía aquello de especial.

—Eso que tienes en tu mano es una Séfira —Nastu la miró enarcando una ceja—. Es la pieza que falta al rompecabezas que quiere completar Dark Sins y que yo aún no he conseguido explicar.

—Me dijeron que no habías estado nunca en un gremio.

—Y no lo he estado, no pertenezco a Dark Sins, pero podría decirse que les debo pleitesía. Solo me utilizan para completar su objetivo de reunir las diez Sefirot, ya que soy la única persona que conocen que puede hacerlo.

Natsu dejó el cristal a un lado, poco interesado en el objeto y más centrado en la peli rosa. Desde el primer día en el que Lorna había pisado el gremio ya la consideraba su amiga. El resto no importaba. Solo quería saber la verdad sobre ella.

—¿Por qué no les dices que no quieres trabajar más para ellos?

—No es tan fácil. Son un gremio oscuro —Natsu frunció el ceño al escuchar aquello—. De unirse las diez Sefirot, el cristal que se forme de su unión responderá a los deseos más profundos de la persona que logre juntarlos. Por eso no puedo permitir que lo tengan, no sé exactamente qué es lo que quiere Dark Sins.

—Tienes que decírselo al viejo.

—No, no quiero inmiscuir a más personas en esto. No quiero poner a nadie en peligro. Pero, ya que tú sabes esto, te voy a contar una historia que no quiero que compartas con nadie —Natsu asintió—. Te voy a contar mi historia y por qué no puedo dejar Dark Sins tan fácilmente. Puede que penséis que soy una huérfana más, pero tengo familia, aunque solo mi padre vive —Lorna tomó aire y lo soltó lentamente, haciendo una pequeña pausa que solo impacientaba más a Natsu—. Mi padre es el maestro de Dark Sins.

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí el capítulo!**

 **Espero que os haya gustado. Muchas gracias a Giuly de Giuseppe y Otaku Frozen Girl por sus reviews. Me alegro de que os esté gustando esta historia y de que tengáis la suficiente paciencia como para esperar a cada uno de los capítulos. Como veréis, soy un poco lenta, pero para compensar he hecho este capítulo mas largo de lo normal.**

 **De cara al próximo capítulo comenzarán los flashbacks. Estarán basados en distintos años y serán contados como un capítulo mas, no sé si me explico. Vamos, que nada de cursiva. En fin, ya lo veréis. Y, tranquis, aunque Cana haya dicho esas cosas, no tengo planeado emparejar a Lorna con nadie jaja**

 **Como siempre, podéis dejarme vuestros comentarios, sugerencias y críticas (constructivas). Siempre tengo todo muy en cuenta.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	9. Capítulo 8

**¡Hola a todos! ¡Cuánto tiempo!**

 **Siento mucho haber tardado tantísimo en actualizar, pero tengo varios fanfics en curso y, por otra parte, no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, pero quiero dejar claro que sigo interesada en esta historia. Durante estos días, he estado reescribiendo, aunque más bien ha sido un cambio de formato. La historia sigue siendo exactamente la misma.**

 **Como bien dije en el anterior capítulo, empiezan los flashbacks sobre la vida de Lorna.**

 **¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

 **Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

Fairy Tail: La luz de Sefirot

 **CAPÍTULO 8**

 _20 años atrás_

Macao y Wakaba estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa, disfrutando de una jarra de sake. El calor del verano había llegado para instalarse definitivamente en la ciudad de Magnolia y ninguno de los dos se sentía con fuerzas para salir a hacer ninguna misión, mucho menos cuando en el gremio tenían todo lo que necesitaban: sombra y bebida fría.

—¿Por qué os encuentro justo en la misma mesa y haciendo lo mismo que cuando me fui?

Los dos muchachos giraron sus cabezas. Parpadearon varias veces, como si la persona que tenían frente a ellos fuera un sueño. Pero, no, no lo era. Syrene Plassmeyer les miraba sonriente, con sus brazos en jarras. La muchacha se acercó hasta ellos y les abrazó, siendo un regalo para los oídos de los dos chicos su risa cantarina. Llevaban muchos meses sin verla y, cada vez que se iba a hacer una misión, su sonrisa y su espíritu bondadoso dejaban cojeando al gremio.

—No sabíamos que habías vuelto ya —comentó Wakaba mientras Syrene tomaba asiento frente a ellos.

—En realidad regresé hace un par de semanas, pero he estado descansando. En esta ocasión, el trabajo ha sido más duro de lo que pensamos en un primer momento.

—El Maestro nos dijo que completasteis la misión con éxito —añadió Macao—. ¿Os habéis dado cuenta que Gildarts y tú sois ahora mismo uno de los equipos más fuertes de Fiore, si no el más fuerte?

—Qué va —Syrene se rascó la nuca avergonzada—. Es él el que hace todo el trabajo.

Una de las camareras se acercó hasta la mesa y dejó sobre ella un batido de fresa. Durante unos minutos, las dos chicas conversaron sobre el tiempo que llevaban sin verse y aprovecharon para ponerse al día mientras Wakaba y Macao seguían observando con curiosidad a Syrene. Había llegado sola al gremio y, según les había informado, habían terminado la misión hacía dos semanas, pero nadie había visto a Gildarts.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está Gildarts? —cuestionó Macao de repente, interrumpiendo la conversación entre las dos chicas.

—¡Ah sí! —Syrene dio un respingo, emocionada por lo que tenía que contarles— Durante estos meses fuera conocimos a una mujer extraordinaria. Se llama Cornelia. Pero, como viene siendo habitual, Gildarts es un cabezota. Le dije que debía sentar cabeza y espero que lo haga. Es una mujer verdaderamente impresionante.

—Espera… —Macao enarcó una ceja— ¿Gildarts? ¿Con una única mujer?

—Esta vez creo que sí que está enamorado de verdad. Aún así, me costó convencerle para que intentara conocerla más, ya sabéis cómo es... Pero creo que, esta vez, sí puede florecer el amor —Syrene rio y Wakaba y Macao se miraron.

Syrene lucía radiante, incluso podía decirse que irradiaba luz propia. Había sido así desde que le había conocido a él. No obstante, aunque la muchacha estaba mucho más guapa y alegre, algunas personas en el gremio, concretamente las que más la conocían, tenían serias dudas sobre su relación con un joven llamado Hururo Garbith. No es que pareciera un mal chico a primera vista, sino todo lo contrario, pero, si por algo se había caracterizado Syrene siempre, era por su inocencia, por lo que sus amigos más cercanos del gremio y el propio maestro se esforzaban para que nadie pudiera hacerle daño. Syrene era un miembro muy apreciado dentro de Fairy Tail.

—Eso me recuerda… —Syrene se quedó pensativa unos instantes— Solo vine a hacer una visita. Hururo me ha propuesto hacer en esta ocasión una misión con él —sonrió.

—¿Estás segura de esto? —preguntó Wakaba, visiblemente preocupado. Normalmente, Gildarts siempre estaba alrededor para asegurarse de que todo fuera bien, pero ahora que estaba fuera temía que Syrene nunca volviera. Había algo en ese tipo que no terminaba de convencerle.

—¡Pues claro! —Syrene tomó las manos de ambos— Esto puede ser un gran paso, chicos —sus ojos se iluminaron—. Creo que él puede ser la persona que me haga muy feliz. Tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esto.

Macao y Wakaba se miraron. La sonrisa de Syrene hizo que una sensación calurosa se instalara en su pecho. Se veía feliz y eso era la importante. Quizá deberían dejarla vivir su vida, disfrutar de todo lo que le estaba ofreciendo. Quizá se preocupaban demasiado por el bienestar de la chica y no tenían motivos para hacerlo, especialmente cuando tenían frente a ellos a una maga de Clase S que había conseguido alzarse con el máximo rango venciendo al propio Gildarts en la prueba final por el título hacía ya tres años. Aquello despertó en un principio las burlas por parte de algunos miembros de Fairy Tail, quienes no podían creer lo que habían visto sus ojos. Sin embargo, Gildarts obtuvo su rango de Clase S solo un año después, enmudeciendo a todos los que, al principio, habían dudado de él.

Syrene dio un último sorbo a su batido de fresa y se puso en pie, dejando que su capa blanca cayera a lo largo de su espalda y casi hasta sus pies. Fue entonces cuando Wakaba y Macao se percataron de que, efectivamente, la chica llevaba puesta la ropa que normalmente utilizaba cuando se iba a una misión. En vez de llevar aquellos coloridos vestidos que solían hacer las delicias de muchos hombres de Magnolia, Syrene optaba en sus misiones por unos pantalones negros con rodilleras, una camiseta de tirantes de color verde botella, coderas y botines de suela de goma.

Al dar media vuelta tras despedirse de ellos, su larga cabellera de color turquesa se balanceó de un lado a otro hasta que la chica lo recogió en una coleta alta. Antes de atravesar la puerta del gremio, donde ya la esperaba una conocida sombra, Syrene se giró para posar por última vez sus dorados ojos sobre ellos y les guiñó un ojo antes de marcharse. Wakaba y Macao intercambiaron miradas y suspiraron, pues por mucho que quisieran confiar en su amiga y compañera, aquel tipo seguía sin darles muy buena espina.

Hururo Garbith era un tipo algo mayor que Syrene. Se trataba de un hombre alto, de cuerpo bien trabajado y músculos bien definidos. Tenía el pelo morado y el largo le llegaba hasta los hombros, pero para que no le molestara cuando peleaba o trabajaba, solía recoger la parte superior y el flequillo en una pequeña coleta, que le daba un look mucho más desenfadado. Por eso, cuando Syrene cruzó la puerta de Fairy Tail y le vio apoyado a la salida del gremio, sintió que su corazón se detenía. Al verla, Hururo le mostró aquella amplia sonrisa, llena de bondad y alegría, y sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Nunca, jamás, había estado tan enamorada de alguien y tener a alguien como Hururo a su lado le hacía replantearse si lo que estaba viviendo era un sueño.

—¿Qué te pasa? —él se acercó hasta ella dando dos grandes zancadas y le tomó el rostro. Él clavó sus ojos negros sobre los orbes dorados de Syrene, intentando descifrar qué pasaba por su mente.

—Nada —sonrió, esforzándose porque sus ojos no derramaran ni una sola lágrima—. Solo estoy muy feliz.

Hururo curvó ligeramente la comisura de sus labios hacia arriba y, lentamente, se acercó para posar sus finos labios sobre los de ella. Syrene sintió cómo su corazón se aceleraba y, aún cuando él rompió el beso, mantuvo durante unos segundos sus ojos cerrados. Hururo le tomó la mano con delicadeza y la invitó a caminar junto a él. Se sentía nerviosa, extasiada, por poder compartir su primera misión oficial con él. Desde que le había conocido hacía un año en un pueblecito al norte de Fiore, no había podido compartir con él mucho tiempo debido a sus largas misiones junto a Gildarts. Ella le había propuesto a Hururo unirse a Fairy Tail, pero él solía declinar la oferta con educación, alegando que prefería trabajar solo antes que pertenecer a un gremio.

Pero ahora no iba a trabajar solo, no iba a hacerlo nunca más porque ella estaba con él. Apretó su mano cuando, a lo lejos, observó la cueva en la que se suponía que debían rescatar el objeto que la persona que les había hecho el encargo quería recuperar. Había sido Hururo el que se había encargado de todo. Él había buscado la oferta de trabajo, él había contactado con el cliente y él había sido el que había organizado todo. Habían viajado durante un par de días hasta el sur de Fiore, donde debían recuperar un objeto del que Hururo no había querido darle aún muchos detalles. Los días previos a la misión habían sido maravillosos. Hururo había estado pendiente de ella en todo momento, pero en el momento en el que habían decidido ponerse manos a la obra, el joven parecía haber cambiado por completo.

—¿Vas a decirme ya qué es lo que buscamos? —insistió Syrene mientras los dos se adentraban en la cueva. Hururo guardó silencio, así que decidió insistir— ¿Cómo voy a saber qué estamos buscando si no me dices qué es?

—¿Quieres hacer el favor de callarte? —Syrene abrió los ojos de par en par cuando Hururo le contestó de aquella manera. Él jamás le había hablado así, así que esperó una disculpa que no llegó, sino que él siguió caminando.

Syrene prefirió no insistir en el asunto. Normalmente, Hururo era un chico bastante educado y alegre, todo con lo que había soñado, pero suponía que, en aquella ocasión, tenía demasiada presión sobre sus hombros. Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era aliviarle esa pesada carga ayudándole en todo en lo que estuviera en su mano.

—¿Crees que podrás transformarte? —Hururo señaló con su dedo índice hacia el frente. A unos metros, había una especie de pequeño lago, aunque a primera vista parecía un charco enorme. Syrene se acercó hasta él para comprobar que tenía mucha más profundidad de la que parecía.

—Claro.

—Bien —el rostro de Hururo se mantuvo imperturbable—. Necesito que remuevas toda el agua de ahí dentro, pero antes echa un vistazo al interior. Si no ves nada llamativo, procede con lo que te he pedido.

Syrene asintió y cerró sus ojos, dejando que el maná fluyera por su cuerpo. Puso una mano sobre el agua y, lentamente, se dejó caer contra la superficie. Con aquel gesto, sus piernas se transformaron y una bonita cola de color turquesa apareció en su lugar.

Syrene nadó hasta el fondo de aquella especie de lago, que resultó ser mucho más profundo de lo que parecía. Observó a su alrededor con cuidado, intentando analizar el suelo rocoso, buscando algo que pudiera destacar por encima del resto, pero no encontró nada. ¿Qué era lo que Hururo podía estar buscando? Chasqueó la lengua y extendió sus brazos hacia los lados. Impulsándose con su cola, giró sobre sí misma varias veces, haciendo que el agua girara a su alrededor. Con un golpe seco, extendió sus brazos hacia arriba y toda el agua que conformaba aquella especie de lago salió disparada hacia arriba. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Syrene estaba en el fondo, completamente vacía ahora que ella lo había vaciado. Hururo asomó la cabeza y saltó con elegancia en su interior. Syrene recuperó rápidamente su forma original y se acercó hasta él, quien parecía estar buscando algo entre las rocas del fondo.

Tardaron bastante tiempo en encontrar lo que estaban buscando y fue el propio Hururo el que lo hizo. Syrene se agachó para observar mejor y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver lo que Hururo sostenía en su mano. Se trataba de un cristal. Un hermoso cristal que irradiaba luz propia.

—Es precioso —susurró, sintiendo como si el objeto la llamara. Syrene extendió sus dedos para tocarlo, percibiendo el calor que éste irradiaba, pero, antes de que la yema de sus dedos se posara sobre el cristal, Hururo cerró su puño a su alrededor.

—Deberíamos subir —comentó Hururo, acercándose hasta una de las paredes y haciendo un gesto a Syrene para que se acercara. Ésta, aturdida aún por el comportamiento de su pareja, se acercó hasta él y permitió que él le ayudara a subir primero por la pared. No entendía nada. Syrene sentía como si estuviera con una persona diferente. Quizá fuera la cueva, que había causado alguna especie de efecto en él.

—¡Escoria! ¡Habéis despertado la maldición!

Syrene sintió cómo el cuerpo de alguien impactaba sobre ella. Cayó contra el suelo, golpeándose la cabeza contra una roca y quedando prácticamente inconsciente sobre el suelo. Un hombre, situado justo sobre ella, la golpeó varias veces en la cara, pero cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho, haciendo que una luz blanca la protegiera de los golpes hasta que alguien, que llegaba por detrás, cogió al hombre del cabello y le arrastró para que la dejara en paz. Era Hururo.

Syrene se incorporó rápidamente y posó su mano en un costado de su cabeza. Cuando observó la palma de su mano se percató de que esta estaba manchada de sangre. Alguien la había atacado por la espalda sin previo aviso, pero Hururo había estado ahí para salvarla. Al fin y al cabo, él la quería. Él la quería más que a nada en el mundo.

Se acercó para observar cómo Hururo sujetaba al hombre contra la pared utilizando solo su mano derecha. El rostro del chico estaba ensombrecido y tenía la mandíbula tensada. El hombre luchaba por deshacerse de su agarre, pero le estaba resultado inútil.

—Déjalo, Hururo —Syrene se acercó hasta él y le puso una mano en el hombro, pero éste ni siquiera se inmutó.

—¿Cómo te atreves a ponerle la mano encima? —preguntó Hururo entre dientes. Syrene aferró su ropa, intentando que éste le prestara algo más de atención, pero parecía completamente absorto en su mundo.

—Hururo… —Syrene se asustó al ver cómo una especie de humo negro rodeaba el brazo de Hururo y finos hilos ascendían hacia el rostro del hombre, que empezó a gritar preso por el terror— Para. No es para tanto. Me he protegido gracias a mi magia.

Pero Hururo no paró. Los ojos del chico se volvieron completamente negros mientras aquel humo negro seguía extendiéndose por el cuerpo del hombre, que no dejaba de chillar. Aquel tipo comenzó a mover las piernas, luchando por zafarse. Los ojos de Syrene se abrieron de par en par, pues, a través de las partículas negras, podía ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Era como si aquel humo le estuviera devorando por dentro. Syrene no quería mirar, no deseaba ver cómo moría aquel hombre, pero le era imposible apartar los ojos de aquella escena tan macabra.

Finalmente, Hururo le soltó, haciendo que el cuerpo del hombre cayera a los pies de Syrene. Ésta se sobresaltó y cerró los ojos intentando borrar aquella escena de su mente. A sus pies solo había una carcasa de piel. Quería borrar de su mente la imagen de aquellas cuencas vacías.

—La próxima vez, presta más atención —la voz de Hururo sonó más ronca que de costumbre.

—No tenías que haberle matado —susurró—. Solo con un escarmiento…

—Eso es lo que pasa cuando alguien osa poner las manos encima de algo que me pertenece. Que no se te olvide.

Hururo pasó de largo y caminó hacia el exterior de la cueva. Syrene terminó por seguirle, aunque guardando la distancia. La joven jugueteó con sus dedos mientras mordía su labio inferior con fuerza. Hururo no era así, ¿verdad? Solo había hecho eso para protegerla. Había matado a ese tipo porque no había otro camino, les iba a haber hecho daño a ellos si él no hacía algo al respecto. Sí, tenía que ser eso. Hururo era una buena persona.

—¿Lo has encontrado? ¿Eh? ¿Eh?

Syrene aceleró el paso cuando escuchó una voz que no conocía fuera de la cueva. La luz solar la cegó momentáneamente, pero, tan pronto como se acostumbró, se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos. Alrededor de Hururo había más personas y un chico, bajito y delgado, con el cabello de color castaño recogido en dos trenzas danzaba alrededor de Hururo.

—¡Sí! ¡Lo has encontrado! —gritó entusiasmado con una voz más aguda de lo normal.

—¡Cállate de una maldita vez, Rilo! —un hombre de aspecto enfermizo fulminó al muchacho con la mirada— No te das cuenta de que tu estúpida voz me da dolor de cabeza —aquello solo hizo reír al muchacho aún más.

—Parece que no estamos solos —otro chico de cabello blanco y grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos la señaló. Todos se giraron para mirarla, por lo que Syrene dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Vaya… —una mujer de cabello negro largo hasta el sueño y ojos del color de la sangre sonrió de forma burlona— Te has buscado a la más inocente del lugar —aquellas palabras hicieron reír al hombre de aspecto enfermizo.

—Lo que pasa es que estás celosa —el chico de pelo blanco volvió a hablar con un tono monótono.

—Neam, deja tus estúpidos comentarios para quien le interese.

—Zuma, querida —Hururo dio un paso hacia la mujer—, no estás dando buena imagen a nuestra invitada.

—¿Son tus amigos? —articuló finalmente Syrene, sin entender qué sucedía.

—Algo así —Hururo sonrió de medio lado, pero no era como las sonrisas que le mostraba antes. Ya no era una sonrisa bondadosa, sino oscura y siniestra—. ¿Quieres acercarte?

Sin saber cómo, sus piernas se movieron hacia delante, a pesar de que ella solo quería salir huyendo.

—Pensaba que no estabas en ningún gremio —comentó Syrene, poniéndose a su altura.

—Y no lo estoy —confesó Hururo rodeándole la cintura con su brazo derecho—. Yo soy el gremio.

—¿Qué… Qué quieres decir?

—Largaos —Hururo hizo un gesto a las cuatro personas que estaban con ellos—. Biel —un hombre calvo levantó el rostro—, podéis regresar. Habéis hecho un buen trabajo. Ahora os alcanzo.

El hombre asintió sin decir una sola palabra y comenzó a caminar. Aunque el resto dudó por unos segundos, sonrieron con malicia antes de caminar tras el hombre que parecía llamarse Biel. Cuando sus figuras se hicieron mucho más pequeñas, Hururo se puso frente a ella, tomó su rostro con delicadeza y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

—Eres muy importante para mí, Syrene. ¿Lo sabías? —Syrene asintió. Claro que lo sabía. Podía sentirlo— Sé que me amas —¿Amarle? No, no solo le amaba. Él se había convertido en su mundo— y por eso no quiero que nadie se atreva a tocarte. Lo he hecho para protegerte. ¿Lo entiendes? —Syrene volvió a asentir, incapaz de decirle algo— Eres mi luz Syrene, por eso no quiero que te pase nada, no quiero que nadie nos separe y tengo miedo de que regreses a ese gremio.

—Fairy Tail es…

—Sí, es tu familia. Lo sé. ¿Pero qué clase de familia se atreve a tratarte así?

—Ellos me tratan bien.

—¿Estás segura de eso? ¿Por qué siempre están vigilándote? ¿Por qué no confían en ti? He visto a esos dos tipos, esos que dicen ser tus amigos… Solo quieren aprovecharse de ti.

—Macao y Wakaba no harían algo así.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Mira lo que ha sucedido ahora, Syrene. Ese tipo te ha atacado, quería matarte. Si yo no hubiera estado ahí, ¿qué crees que hubiera sucedido? Eres buena por naturaleza y necesitas a alguien que sí sepa ver lo importante que eres —Hururo rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó el cristal—. ¿Ves esto? Quería que fuera una sorpresa, por eso no te dije nada, pero pretendo convertir esta piedra en un anillo Syrene.

—¿Un anillo? —Syrene sintió cómo su corazón se aceleraba.

—Quiero tenerte siempre a mi lado, pero sabes que los dos pertenecemos a zonas diferentes de Fiore y no quería obligarte a dejar Magnolia —Hururo se pasó una mano por su pelo y suspiró. Syrene se mordió el labio. Hururo era como un sueño hecho realidad. Lo sabía, sabía que él en todo momento quería protegerla. Temía perderla y solo quería darle una sorpresa, de ahí el secretismo—. Mis amigos me han estado ayudando. Bueno… Llevo tiempo queriendo formar un gremio en nuestra pequeña ciudad y ellos son los primeros en unirse —sonrió con dulzura, haciendo que el corazón de Syrene se ablandara por completo.

—Yo te ayudaré —la chica le tomó de las manos—. Te amo, Hururo, y, si ese es tu sueño, viviré contigo donde sea.

—Me alegra que digas eso —sonrió—. Vamos a formar una familia, Syrene.

La joven asintió con entusiasmo y tomó su mano. Juntos, caminaron hasta reunirse con los amigos de Hururo, quienes les esperaban a varios metros de distancia. Syrene se sentía ligeramente avergonzada y temerosa ante lo que se presentaba ante ella. Ni siquiera las carcajadas de aquellas personas lograron sacarla del éxtasis en el que se sentía. Hururo le había pedido formar una familia y eso era lo único que necesitaba en esos momentos para ser feliz.

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí el primer capítulo de los flashbacks! Supongo que ya os imaginaréis quién es Syrene... En el próximo continuaré con los flashbacks. No sé cuántos capítulos me durarán porque no los tengo escritos, pero creo que van a ser más de los que pensaba en un principio porque quería poner también la historia de Laxus con Lorna. ¿Qué os parece?**

 **Gracias a Giuly DG por su comentario. Me alegro que te esté gustando cómo está avanzando esta historia y espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo tras tanto tiempo sin publicar.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
